Reaper Twins
by Bitemytongue
Summary: Bella's life is going smoothly after the Cullen's left, that is until she finds she has a twin brother & was adopted. With her new identity comes new power. Bella discovers she's a different type of supernatural. Charlie gets a new job in Mystic Falls, Bella moves with him to continue her education with her brother. Bella's mysterious identity and powers attract attention to her.
1. Chapter 1: Long Lost Twin

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

**-October- **

Bella was in the forest, she was sitting on a blanket, with a book in her hand. Everything had changed when Edward left her. She had found peace in herself. She was able to become someone she never thought she could be, and now she was happy. Of course she had hurt immensely when he left her, but she found that if it were meant to be he would've stayed.

Bella was reading when she heard a twig or two snap in the forest. Putting her book down, she looked to where she heard the noise come from. She slowly stood up and looked around. She tensed when she wasn't able to see anything. She turned back around but was met the cold gaze of brown haired boy. His eyes softened as he looked at her and he gave her a tight hug. Bella squirmed and got out of the hug.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella asked stepping back.

"I'm Marco," Marco said, "I'm your twin brother, I've been looking for you for a few months since."

Bella laughed nervously, "I don't have a twin brother I think you have the wrong person."

"You were adopted by Charlie and Renee swan a year after your birth," He said, "Go home and ask him, you'll see that I was right, and when he tells you the truth, I'll be waiting if you want to hear the truth about who you are."

Bella looked suspiciously at him and before she could say anything he was gone. Bella rubbed her temples stressed as she tried convincing herself that she was imagining everything. Bella packed all her things away and walked back to her truck to go home.

Bella saw a note on her truck window and unfolded it to read what it said.

_Just ask him. I'll be waiting, just call my name when you want to know more on who you really are. _

Bella crumpled the paper back up and stuck it in her bag. She got into her car and sighed. Couldn't she for once just try and live a normal life, there always had to be something abnormal about her. She drove with the dull sound of the radio music in the background. She contemplated what this Marco had told her and if it could have been true. She also thought about whether or not to confront her father about something that may or may not be true, but a part of her needed to know a part of her was too curious to let something like this go so easily.

Bella got home and could tell Charlie was in the living room from the loud noise of the football game. She set her bag down on the counter and walked into the living room. She stood in front of the T.V. getting Charlie's attention.

"Is something wrong Bells?" Charlie asked

Bella didn't know how to do this, so she decided to be blunt, "Am I adopted?"

Charlie choked on the current beer that was in his mouth. He choked it down and looked at Bella, his eyes filled with sadness as he figured it was time to come clean, "Yes, Renee and I found you a year after you were born and we adopted you. We didn't know much about you, all we could figure out was your birthday and that your name was Isabella Marcella Aitkin and that you had a twin brother, Isaac Marco Aitkin. We searched for him, but we couldn't find him, or your birthparents, so we changed your name. We didn't tell you because we felt it would make you feel like you didn't belong with us and I didn't want that. I'm sorry I kept this from you."

Bella was shocked, but knew that she couldn't blame him, he had tried to find her birth parents and family, but failed, "I'm just glad you didn't lie dad. Thanks for the truth. I think I'm just going to go to my room and think things through. I'll see you later or in the morning. Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells," Charlie said.

Bella walked slowly back to her room, and closed the door behind her. Her back was pressed against the door and she slid down with her head in her hands. She was so confused. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to make of any of this. She stood up again and headed back down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and told Charlie she was heading out to get some air. He understood she needed space, and so he let her go without question.

"Marco," Bella said as she walked outside, "Marco."

"I would say Pollo, but that doesn't sound like you were playing Marco polo." Marco said standing in front of Bella.

Bella sighed, "Are you a vampire? Is that how you're moving around so fast?"

"No, I'm not a vampire," Marco said, "We're stronger than vampires."

"We?" Bella asked as she walked into the nearby forest with her twin.

"You know about cold ones right?" Marco asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, I dated one actually."

"You'll have to explain that to me another time," Marco said.

Bella nodded, "So back to the topic of we."

"Right, you see in this world there are more than just cold ones. There are traditional vampires, werewolves, Shape shifters, witches, hybrids, and at the very top there's me and you. We're the first of our kind, and the last. You see, 18 years ago, our father came to the earth, and he fell in love with our mother. They were in love, but their love was unusual. Our father figured being who he is, he couldn't have children, so he never worried about that. One day our mother fell pregnant. Our father was the only man she'd ever been with, so there was no denying that we were his children. Our father was scared, we weren't going to be normal children. The day we were born, I was born first, you were born 3 minutes later. We were miracles. Anyway, our father had to leave, his time on the Earth was limited and he had already been on the Earth for too long. So a year after our birth our father was forced to leave. Our mother was left with two kids, and everything was well until the witches tried killing us, but their magic is useless on us, we're immune to the power of any supernatural creature. Anyway, our mother wasn't immune, so she ran. The witches were doing a spell on her and she was dying slowly. Our father was stuck and couldn't come back to help her, so all he could do was watch, and help from a distance. He covered our scents and our mother left me in a hospital in Seattle, while she came and left you in the Forks hospital. I was found by a lovely woman. She was a good mother, but she died a year ago from cancer. When she died, it gave our father the opportunity to come and see. He stayed for the next 2 months and he awakened my powers in me, he made me who I was meant to be. Before he left, he told me where you were and that I had to come and get you. That I could awaken the powers within you, like he had done for me. I came because I was ready to meet my twin." Marco said they had stopped. Bella was sitting on a boulder and was processing everything.

"Who is our father, you said he has all this power, but who is he?" Bella asked looking at her brother, she couldn't lie she did feel a connection to him.

Marco grinned, "Our father my dear sister is Death or you might know him as the Grim Reaper. Our real last name is not Aitkin, its Reaper, our father just always liked the name Aitkin."

"Wait, you're telling me our father was thee death?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one and only," Marco said with a grin, "We my dear are reapers."

"You have to be kidding me," Bella said in disbelief.

"Let me awaken them for you," Marco said taking a closer step towards Bella to stand directly in front of her.

Bella laughed, "Go ahead." Not truly believing what he was saying was true. Marco pressed the palm of his hand against her forehead and a dark light appeared and Bella took in a sharp breath as she felt the differences appear inside her. "What the hell was that?"

"You are no longer human," Marco said, "You are just like me, we're reapers, from now on you won't be able to die."

"You're shitting me right?" Bella asked.

Marco sighed, "Not at all. You and me, we're the true word for immortal, nothing and no one can kill us. But you should know we can still feel pain and we can still bleed, we can sleep when we want to, and eat when we want to too."

"Show me how to use these oh so powerful powers," Bella said sarcastically. Marco grinned and began to show Bella everything he could do, and then he had her copy his movements.

Bella was strong and shared the same powers as her twin. She had the killing touch, Death projection (Emits a wave of death that can kill anything it touches instantly, animals, humans plants etc.), Death sense (Sensing someone's death), Ghost whispering (talking to ghosts/spirits), Resurrecting the dead to come back to life, weapon manipulation (can create, summon, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill), Wing manifestation, the ability to make someone supernatural human again, healing, compulsion, elemental control and telepathy. Bella and Marco were immune to any other power, nothing could touch them. They also had the basic super abilities, (Running, seeing, strength, hearing etc…)

It was close to dawn when Bella went back home. Charlie was sleeping, but she knew he tried to stay awake for her, and she was grateful for that. Marco was right behind Bella. They walked into her room, and he continued to explain things to her that he felt she needed to know.

"So tell me about these cold ones," Marco said looking straight at Bella.

Bella sighed and sat down on her bed, and Marco sat in her desk chair. Bella took in a deep breath and explained everything to him that had just happened in the last few months. By the end of the story Bella was in tears, and Marco was trying to comfort her. He swore that he would protect his little sister from any pain she ever felt.

**-Thanks Giving- **

Bella had come clean to Charlie and told him about Marco. Charlie had welcomed him with open arms, and had taken to him being a part of his family. Bella had changed to her birth name to honor her dead mother, Charlie didn't have an issue with it, and was happy she was taking everything so well. Marco had stayed in his home in Seattle, but was often visiting and training with Bella in their powers and fighting skills.

"Bells, we need to talk," Charlie said.

"What about Dad," Bella asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I got a new higher paying job," Charlie said, "Do you remember your Aunt Liz, I think we saw her about 2 years ago when they came for Christmas? Well her town has lost some police officers, and Liz offered me a job, and I'm thinking about taking it, but I don't want to take it, if you plan to stay, I want you to come with me."

Bella heard Marco using his telepathy to talk to her.

_Say yes, he needs this change, you graduate in a few months, so it wouldn't be too long. – Marco_

_What about you, I just got my brother back, I won't leave you now – Bella _

_Stop fretting Izzy, I'll go with you of course – Marco_

"I'll go where you go dad," Bella answered finally.

"Great! I'll call Liz and accept. I already talked to your brother, and he agreed to come with us, but he won't come until a few days after so that he can take care of his things in Seattle," Charlie said with a grin as he went to the kitchen to accept.

Marco came strolling in and took the seat next to Bella, he had the key to the house and came and went as he pleased.

Bella laughed and hit him in the back of the head, "You could've told me you knew he got the job offer."

"He said he wanted to do it himself," Marco said with a shrug.

"Did you ever noticed that our first names have the same first 3 letters, and our middle names too," Bella asked.

"Yes, I figured it was just some twin thing our parents thought would be cute," Marco said, "That's why I go by Marco and not Isaac. Isaac and Isabella, sound to similar, Isabella and Marco we sound different. You see, I'm the evil twin, and you're the good twin, so we have to sound different."

Bella chuckled, "What makes me the good twin?"

"I have more of that evil look to me, you have more of the innocent look to you," Marco said, "We both act the same, and we can both be good and bad, but with the way we appear to others, I'm the evil twin and you're the good twin. Though, I have seen you angry, and you've sent chills down my spine."

Bella laughed knowing that he was talking about when she had killed Victoria after she tried going after Charlie, "She deserved it."

"Sure she did, so where's my turkey," Marco said with a grin, "I'm dying to eat."

"You can't die loser, but it should be done in an hour," Bella said.

"I start right after new Year's," Charlie said, "I have a house there so everything is working out, but we'll have to leave in the next week or so, do you think you can pack most of this stuff away Bells?"

"Most of this stuff," Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to keep this house," Charlie said, "It holds a lot of memories, we'll only be taken what we really need. Do you think you can pack all of this in less than a week?"

"Sure I can," Bella said with a proud smile, "Marc will help me, I don't think he'd want his baby sister doing this all by herself. Who knows I am clumsy, and I might fall and break something."

Marco laughed, "You truly are good with guilt trips, you have this week off of school, I have a lot of free time, it shouldn't take long for the two of us to pack this place up."

"Will you go to school with me?" Bella asked, "Quit the whole online school thing and join me in public school."

"I suppose I could," Marco said agreeing as he saw his sister's happiness over this.

Bella grinned, "Great!"

-Mystic Falls December-

Bella told the movers where to put the boxes, while Charlie began to unpack the kitchen and the living room. It had only been a few days, but Bella missed her brother. Christmas was less than two weeks away, but he had promised her he'd be here quicker than she realized. The movers finished and Bella gave them each a large tip and said goodbye to them. She took to organizing the living room, which with her speed she finished quicker than Charlie expected. Bella insisted he let her do the un-packing, she was quicker than him and finished the kitchen easily. In the next 4 hours she had finished her room and then Marco's, she did the basics for Charlie but made sure to leave some for him to do.

"Hey Bells, I'm heading over to Liz's," Charlie said putting on his jacket, "Caroline is out, but if you like you can do some late night town exploring."

Bella cracked a grin, "We passed a place called the grill, I think I'll head over there, but I'm going to change out of my sweats first."


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Mystic Falls

Author's Note

So the timeline might be a bit off, but I'll try and keep to the same events, just different timings.

-Page Break-

Bella changed into a black pair of skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder baggy grey shirt, she had simple black combat boots on, she wore a leather jacket and left with a black frayed cross body bag. Since knowing Marco, her sense of style had changed, and she stayed away from light colors, and stuck to darker neutrals. She didn't like worrying too much about the way she dressed or the ways others saw her. Marco had given her his car, so she could get rid of the in his words, "Awful rusted piece of Crap thing you insist on calling a truck".

She drove to the grill and smiled as she saw how empty she was for a Sunday. She would have to go to school tomorrow, but it didn't bother her, school was somewhere she enjoyed to be at. She was excited to start school with her brother when he arrived in a few days. Bella walked in and took a seat at the bar. She compelled the waitress, to bring her a drink, being a reaper, she couldn't get drunk easily it would take several bottles of whiskey to get her drunk.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking," Someone asked from behind Bella.

Bella sighed, "Maybe I just look young for my age, for all you know, I could be 30, but just have ageless skin."

"No, see you just don't seem like you're a day over 18," the man said taking a seat next to Bella. Bella saw that he had short blonde hair, and hypnotizing eyes. Bella could sense he was a supernatural creature, by the feeling around him Bella could tell he was a hybrid.

"Well, I am over 18," Bella said drowning her drink, "And I can drink as I please."

The man laughed, and turned seriously to Bella, "Tell me your name." He tried to compel Bella, causing her to laugh.

"You don't have to try and compel me to get my name," Bella said, "Asking nicely would've done just fine."

"You knew I was trying to compel you," he asked.

Bella nodded, "Those type of tricks don't really work on me, but it was a nice try. I'm Isabella Aitken by the way, Bella for short, and you are?"

"Well Bella, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus said ordering a drink for him and Bella.

"You're a hybrid right?" Bella asked, "I can sense it from you."

"I'm thee hybrid love," Klaus said handing Bella her drink, "I'm guessing you're a vampire?"

"Nope," Bella said drowning her drink she set the glass back down and hopped off the bar stool, "It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back home before it gets too late." Bella walked out of the Grill and walked calmly to the car. She got in and smirked as she saw the look on Klaus's face. She had to admit, the guy was good looking. She drove off and went to her home. Charlie was still out so she felt free to call Marco.

"Hello," Marco said answering the phone.

"Hey Marc," Bella said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I am the better looking twin," Marc answered automatically.

Bella laughed, "Idiot, what I was asking was if you knew anything about a person named Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Umm I heard dad mention him before," Marco said, "He's an original vampire, more specifically, he's the original hybrid. Born about over a 1000 years ago, daggered his entire family claiming to be keeping them safe. Dad once told me he was just a troubled person, his family calls him Nik, but others usually go with Klaus, that all I remember about him."

"I met him earlier, he bought me a drink," Bella said.

"Did he drug it?" Marco asked.

"No Marc, I was not drugged," Bella said with a small laugh, "I just called because I was curious to who he was."

"Okay, I should be there in a few days," Marco said.

"Good," Bella answered sounding relieved, "its weird being away from you now, anyway I should get going I haven't stretched my wings today, and I hate it when they get all sore."

"I told you just do it every morning, you don't have too fly, you just have to make sure you have them out for a few minutes every day," Marco said.

"Are you going to enroll in school when you get here?" Bella asked.

Marco laughed, "No, just do it for me, I hate filling out paperwork."

Bella groaned, "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow after school, pack quicker, I hate being alone, and we both know I really hate talking to people."

"You little loner you," Marco said with a sight chuckle, "Alright, I'll go quicker, take care of yourself, and try not to get into too much trouble."

"I will not make any promises I know I can't keep," Bella said, "I'll call later. Goodnight Marc."

"Goodnight Izzy," Marco said as he hung up. Bella went back to her room and went to bed early, tomorrow would take a lot out of her.

-Page Break-

Bella woke up and heard Charlie leave early in the morning. She showered and got dressed for school. She threw on her regular dark colored skinny jeans with a dark blue tank top. She put on her jacket and boots and headed out. She was stressed, she didn't know anyone here, and that just made her nervous on how the day would turn out. Caroline had called and told her that she would be happy to help her adjust and show her around the school. Bella agreed and told Caroline she'd meet her in the front office after she got her schedule. Bella ignored all the stairs and walked inside, she found the front office and got her schedule while turning in all the paperwork needed to enroll her brother.

"Excuse me, I asked for no Gym, and my last period is gym," Bella said handing the front lady her schedule back, "I'm supposed to have a free hour at that time, not this."

"Oh sorry dear, but we have every new student take gym," The lady said.

Bella looked the lady in the eyes and calmly spoke, "Remove the gym, mark it as complete and give me my free period please."

The lady looked hazed for a second, and then did what Bella asked. Bella stood back politely as the lady fixed her schedule and printed her a new one. "Here you go dear."

Bella smiled politely, "Thank you, I appreciate it." Bella turned around to find Caroline staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Did you just compel her," Caroline asked looking at Bella.

Bella shrugged, "Are you going to show me around yes or no?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to talk about this sooner or later," Caroline said as she showed Bella around the school, and to her first class.

"Thanks Care," Bella said as she walked in completely avoiding Caroline for the remainder of the day. Bella had avoided everyone not wanting to get to know Caroline's friends. Bella took note to ask Caroline when and how she became a vampire. Bella decided to go get something to eat while she had her free period and leave early from school. She went back to the grill and got a booth, she put her school bag on her side and pulled out a book and her phone. Bella sat reading with her soda, she liked the sound of an empty restaurant.

Bella was halfway through her book when she saw Caroline take the seat across from her. "Hello Care."

"Alright, out with it Bella, how did you compel the front desk lady," Caroline said bluntly.

"Its part of who I am," Bella answered, "When did you become a vampire?"

"Crazy psycho bitch snapped my neck as a message, while there was vampire blood in my system," Caroline said, "Are you a vampire?"

"No I'm not," Bella said, "Does Aunt Liz know what you are?"

"She does, and she just so happens to be fine with it," Caroline said, "What are you?"

"I don't trust you enough to tell you, don't take it personally, it's just a secret I'd like to keep," Bella said simply as she finished off the rest of the soda.

"Okay," Caroline said, "But is it something totally awesome?"

Bella laughed, "I guess it could be, can you not tell anyone about it, the more time I have playing human the better."

"My lips are sealed," Caroline said with a grin.

Bella smiled, "Do you ever miss being human?"

"All the time, what I miss the most is the aging, I'll never be able to get older, and to move on," Caroline said, "But I do enjoy this life, I enjoy the sense of freedom it offers."

Bella nodded, "I can understand that."

"How did you like your first day?" Caroline asked, "Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

Bella laughed, "It was magical Caroline, truly majestic."

Caroline grinned, "So, I heard Charlie mention a few months back that you had a boyfriend, care to elaborate on that?"

"Not at all," Bella said looking down at the table, "It's really not something I like to talk about. I left his memory back in Forks."

Caroline nodded, "There's a lot of drama here you should try and stay out of it."

Bella nodded, "I'll do my best, but I make no promises." The girls continued to talk simply until Elena came rushing in with a panicked look on her face.

"Caroline, we need to go," Elena said trying to relax her breathing, but completely ignoring the fact that Bella was there, "Klaus was trying to go after Jeremy, and now I can't find him. He's doing this to get his coffins back, and I'm scared, and I have no clue what to do anymore, I'm losing it."

Caroline looked apologetically at Bella, but Bella nodded and waved her off. Caroline walked off with Elena, and Bella walked back to the car. She decided to go to somewhere secluded and do some simple flying, she really needed to stretch her wings. Bella drove until she was sure no one could see her. Bella parked her car at the edge of a forest and walked into a clearing, she expanded her hearing and when she heard nothing, she let out her wings and sighed in relaxation, as her body became less tense at freeing her wings. She began flapping her wings, and with one swift jump she was in the air. She flew as high as she could and smiled as she was covered in the clouds. It was complete bliss in the skies. After a while Bella came back down to the ground and put her wings away. She felt happier and more relaxed now that her wings weren't tense anymore. She walked back to her car with a grin on her face as she did so.

Bella was about to open her car door when she felt someone behind, she tensed and turned to look at who it was. Bella saw a tall man looking at her, and for a split second she could have sworn it was her brother.

"My little Isabella," He said as he engulfed Bella in a hug. That's when Bella realized who this man was, it was her dad.

"Dad?" Bella asked.

"I knew you'd recognize me," He said with a smile, "You are just as beautiful as your mother was, you take after her."

Bella smiled and pulled back, "Can you show me how she looked like. Do you have something of hers, anything I can have to remember her by?"

He smiled down at Bella, and took off a ring he wore on a chain around his neck, "This was your mother's, when I first met her, she always wore this, when she died, I kept it. It was always a reminder she was with me. Marco, has the bracelet she once gave to me, and you should have this."

Bella looked at the ring as she took it from her father, "What will you have?"

"I have you and Marco," He answered, "I do not need anything else, I have the two of you to remember her by."

Bella smirked, "I thought you couldn't come down here?"

"I can every once and a while, I just can't do it for too long," he answered, "If I am gone for too long, then things won't go smoothly."

Bella nodded and gave him a hug, "I'm glad I finally met you, I was beginning to fear that I wouldn't ever see you. I was beginning to get jealous that Marco got to meet you when I didn't."

"Marco just needed me before you did," He answered, "I have to leave soon, but I need you to be aware that no matter what happens, I am always watching over you."

Bella nodded, "I figured as much. It was nice seeing you dad."

He kissed Bella's forehead and smiled before he disappeared again. A single tear fell down Bella's cheek as she looked at the ring her father had given her. She put it on and smiled at it, just this simple ring made her feel closer to her mother. Bella wiped her tear away and got in the car with the widest grin she's ever had. Bella got a vision, she sensed someone's death. She was pulled into a sight, she saw the boy she had come to know as Jeremy. He was running, running from someone, and he was getting away. There was a scary laugh, and Jeremy stopped dead in his tracks. A large man came out and attacked him. He was mauled apart, and just left in the middle of the forest.

Bella looked at the time, the full moon wouldn't be out for another hour. She got out her phone and called her brother for advice.

"Hey Izzy," Marco said as he answered, "Missing me already?"

"Of course I miss my twin," Bella said, "But that wasn't why I called, I got a death sense vision, and the boy was running from werewolves, I'm going to save him, but I don't know whether or not to kill the hybrid."

"Look, if you need to kill him, then kill him." Marco said, "Don't feel guilty, you're doing it to save a life."

Bella let out a breath, "Alright, how's the packing going?"

"Its fine," Marco said, "I'm storing a lot of it, so I should finish soon and leave."

"I saw dad!" Bella blurted out.

"You did?" Marco asked.

"You look so much like him," Bella said, "He gave me mom's ring, I feel closer to her now."

"I know what you mean he gave me a bracelet that belonged to him that mom gave him," Marco said, "I got to go, I'll see you in a day or two."

"Alright, bye Marc," Bella said hanging up. She looks through her memory of the vision, and is able to locate where Jeremy is said to die. She drives her car as close the field as she can, and then walks out. She takes out her wings and flies to the trees above where Jeremy would be. She sits and waits. Her wings are flapping with anticipation as she waits for this all to happen. She hears the howling and she crouches at the ready.

Bella hears Jeremy's heart racing and she swoops down and flies off with him. She sets him at the top of the highest tree, where nothing would get to him. She returns to the wolf at the bottom. Bella crackles her knuckles getting the wolf's attention. "Bring it on, I've been dying to try out my fighting skills" Bella knew she could easily take down the wolf with a touch of her hand, but she goes against it and decided to do this hand to hand.

The hybrid charges at Bella, but Bella catches him by the neck and throws it into a tree. The hybrid howls in pain, but charges again, this time aiming for Bella's neck. Bella sidesteps him, and he ends up biting her arm. Bella glares at the wolf, "Son of a Bitch!" Bella swings and punches him and breaks his jaw. He falls to the floor, and Bella breaks both his arm, and his legs.

"I thought wolves were supposed to be fun to play with," Bella teases the hybrid as it howls one last time and wobbles off. Bella flies back to where Jeremy is now shaking with fear. Bella picks him up and flies with him to her car. She sets him down on the hood and looks at him, "Are you hurt?"

"No, he turned me and then he sent the wolf after me to bite me," Jeremy said with a scared and shocked look on his face.

Bella looked at him and sighed, Bella places her hand on his forehead and focuses her power on changing him back to a human. Jeremy falls lifeless against the hood for a second and then begins to fidget awake. Bella looked at him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm… I'm human again," Jeremy said looking at himself as he stands up.

Bella nodded, "That you are, now get in the car so I can get you home your sister is going crazy looking for you."

"What are you?" Jeremy asked, "You've just been bitten by a hybrid, but you're not freaking out? A hybrid bite can kill a vampire."

Bella laughed, "What I am is none of your concern right now, and to make it clear I'm not a vampire. Let's just get you home." Bella walked to the driver's side and opened the door. She motioned for Jeremy to get in. Jeremy nodded and got in. He fell asleep instantly with exhaustion. Bella drove him back to his house silently, trying not to wake him up. She got to the Gilbert house and picked Jeremy up, since he was still sleeping. Bella knocked using her foot, and waited for an answer. Caroline opened the door, and her jaw dropped when she saw Jeremy.

"I heard you were looking for him," Bella said walking inside with Jeremy, he was knocked out cold, and nothing would wake him up. Bella saw the living room and set him down on the couch.

"What did you do to him?" Bonnie yelled angrily at Bella.

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up," Bella said as she walked back to the door. A raven haired man went to pin Bella to the wall, but Bella pinned him instead, "Don't. Touch. Me." Bella threw him to the floor, sending an apologetic look towards Caroline who winked at her and smiled. Bella walked to the door muttering under her breath, "This is what I get when I help save someone's life?" Bella left, and went back to her car, she laughed as she drove home. What a great first day.


	3. Chapter 3: Marco's in Mystic Falls

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Someone asked if there is going to be a love interest in this story, and to answer your question yes, I just haven't decided who it's going to be yet, but you can all guess who I'm leaning towards …

-Page Break-

Bella woke up with a yawn day number two, let's just hope this day goes better than the last. Charlie was eating with Liz at her home, and was happy to be with his sister again. Bella had called her brother and informed him that she only injured the hybrid, she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

Bella got dressed for school, and left, she was already getting tired of this town, and wouldn't be disappointed when it was time to leave. Bella got into her car, and drove to school. She saw Elena and her regular group of friends, and walked past them. She was about to head inside when she was stopped by Jeremy.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Jeremy said and he gave Bella a hug, "I really wasn't looking forward to being a vampire."

Bella laughs, "It's not a life a lot of people choose. I'm glad you're okay Jeremy."

"You were pretty incredible fighting the hybrid," Jeremy said as he walked inside with Bella he glanced to where the bite was and stared at how it was healed.

Bella smiled, "Thanks, do you know who the hybrid was?"

"Just one of Klaus's hybrids, he sent him after me," Jeremy said, "He was supposed to bite me so that I die an agonizing death, why didn't the bite affect you?"

"I'm not a vampire, the bite doesn't kill me, but it did hurt. Try to stay out of trouble Jeremy." Bella said walking to her locker.

"I was staying out of it, but I was dragged into it," Jeremy said with a slight shrug, "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful for everything you did for me."

"Go to class Jeremy," Bella said with a smile as she walked away.

During lunchtime Caroline used guilt to get Bella into sitting with her, so Bella did. The entire time Bella felt Bonnie trying to use magic on her. Finally, she was getting annoyed and turned to Bonnie.

"I'm not particularly fond of witches," Bella said glaring at Bonnie, "And I will not hesitate to drag you into a corner and snap your neck, so stop using your magic on me because it isn't going to work, it's useless against me. The only thing it's doing is raising my temper, and I take after my father when I'm angry." Bella stood up and walked away. Two more classes until her free period and she could leave, and go for some quiet time at the grill.

Bella's leg tapped impatiently as it got close to the time she would usually head to the grill. The bell rang and Bella got out of the classroom as quick as she could and head straight to her car. She got in and sighed in relaxation. She drove to the grill and went to the same table she was at. She pulled out another book, ordered a soda and fries and started to listen to music as she read. She was getting half way through the book when she felt someone slide into the booth. She looked up to see Klaus.

"Hello Isabella," Klaus said.

"Bella, just Bella," Bella said as she marked the spot in her book and looked at Niklaus fully.

"One of my hybrids came back to me, with some very severe injuries," Klaus said as he played with plate of fries, "When I asked who did it, he described you, but what got me, was that he said you had wings."

Bella grinned, "Did he now? Did he also say I had a halo, and a white robe? Because then I would be the perfect angel don't you think?"

"Was it you?" Klaus asked Bella seriously.

Bella shrugged, "Might've been me, why do you ask?"

"I want to know what you are," Klaus said.

Bella sighs, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Look, what I am, has nothing to do with you."

"I take this as you're not going to tell me?" Klaus asked with an arched eyebrow

"Nope," Bella said, "But, I can promise you that I won't be any threat to you, as long as you leave Jeremy Gilbert alone."

"Do you have a little crush on baby Gilbert?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but you see, everyone else can take care of themselves, Jeremy, he's human, and has nothing to do with the supernatural. Elena brought herself into this, and everyone worries about her safety and often forgets about Jeremy. You see, Elena has Damon and Alaric to protect her, Bonnie's a witch, Caroline is a vampire, they all have a chance to survive. Jeremy's human, and yesterday he died and was given a life that he obviously didn't want all because his sister got mixed into all of this," Bella said.

"He's not human love, I turned him yesterday," Klaus said with a smirk.

"I know, and I turned him back," Bella said with a smug smirk.

"Did you now, how and why would you do that and leave him defenseless?" Klaus asked.

"He didn't want to be a vampire, he should have a choice in that, now do we have a deal?" Bella asked.

"The deal in which baby gilbert stays safe, and you don't try and kill me?" Klaus asks Bella nods, "You have a deal."

"Good," Bella said with smile, "Anything else you want to talk about while we're here?"

"Will I ever know exactly what you are?" Klaus asked.

"We'll see, I mean at one point or another my secret may come out," Bella said, "but I doubt that'll happen soon."

"Why don't you want people to know, are you scared someone will figure out a way to kill you," Klaus asked.

Bella softly laughed, "I can't be killed." Klaus was about to say something when a drink arrived at the table.

"This is from the man at the bar," the lady said as she walked back.

Bella looked towards the counter and saw Damon, she smirked as she smelled the vervain in the drink. Klaus watched intrigued as Bella grabbed the drink and drowned it without flinching. She gave Damon a wink and turned back to Klaus, "Do people always put vervian in your drinks here?"

"Just Damon," Klaus said as he glared at Damon and then turned his gaze to Bella who was silently laughing.

"Small towns are supposed to be peaceful," Bella said with a smile, "So what are these coffins I heard you were looking for?"

"Word has gotten around?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess you can call it that, but when Elena comes in hysterically saying that you kidnapped her brother and that it's all because of some coffins, you tend to pay attention," Bella said.

"They hold something important to me, and Elena's boyfriend has taken them from me and I want them back," Klaus said anger rising in his voice as he thought of Stefan.

"Who's inside them," Bella asked.

"My Family," Klaus said simply.

Bella felt sorry for him, she remembered what Marco said, and sighed. She turned on her telepathy and turned to Damon. She went through his mind, and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote down the address.

"Can we talk outside, I would like to tell you something, but if I do it inside, people will be listening," Bella said to Klaus as she stood up. Klaus sent a glance to Damon who was listening to them, he nodded and followed Bella outside. She walked until she was sure no one could hear them. She takes the paper and hands it to him. "I have telepathy, so I can read people's mind, and talk to them through their minds. Anyway, I read Damon's and this is where he's keeping your family."

"Why are you helping me?" Klaus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You want your family back, and they deserve to be back, if you don't believe me, I'll go with you, just to prove I'm going to keep my part of the deal," Bella said simply, "I believe in family, it's one of the most important things, and I'd do anything for mine. You deserve to have them back with you, and they deserve to live again.

Klaus looks at her suspiciously, "If you betray me…"

"I know how it goes, all my loved ones die, blah blah blah. Let's get this show started," Bella said walked to her car. She turns to Klaus and raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming?"

Klaus followed and they headed to the witch house together. Bella and Klaus walk to the front door and Bella just stood there. Bella sighed and walked in with Klaus behind her they run down the stairs and Klaus falls over in pain.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled, she looked at Klaus again and growled in frustration, "Alright, go ahead kill him, but let me just make this clear. You kill him, and then I take his body outside, and I bring him back. Can you imagine how angry he'd be coming back from the dead? I'd imagine he'd go after all your descendants. He'll kill them all one by one, and I have a strong dislike for witches after what they did to my mother, and I won't stop him, hell maybe I'll even help him. It's your choice, kill him and I bring him back and we go on a witch hunt, or give him back his family and we leave in peace." Klaus takes in a deep breath and looks at Bella.

"We had a deal, and you were going to let them kill me?" Klaus asked angrily.

"I was keeping my deal, and I would've brought you back if they killed you," Bella said, she looked at the three coffins in front of her and smirked triumphantly. Klaus pulls out his phone and calls over some hybrids. To come get his things.

"There's one missing," Klaus said looking at the coffins.

"Which one?" Bella asked.

"My mother's" Klaus said looking slightly scared and worried.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he stepped into the room.

Bella walks over to him, "Where's the fourth Coffin?"

"I don't know, it was here a minute ago," Stefan said confused to why he was answering.

Bella looked at him and searched his mind, "Go home."

"Compelled him?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "He was on vervain, so you couldn't do it, so I stepped in. He was telling the truth, he doesn't know who would've taken the last Coffin, and I doubt the witches would be stupid enough to hide it."

Klaus groaned in frustration, his hybrids walked in and they each took a coffin and headed out. "Thank you for helping me get my brothers back."

"Not a problem, I'd take any moment to annoy a couple of witches," Bella said with a smirk.

"Why the huge dislike of witches," Klaus asked curious as to why Bella dislikes witches.

"They took something from me when I was younger," Bella said simply, "I should get going, goodbye Klaus."

"Goodbye Isabella," Klaus said.

"Bella just Bella," Bella called back

Bella walked back to her car and drove away as she saw Klaus follow his hybrids. She reached her home and went inside she cooked herself and Charlie something to eat, and then there was a soft knock on the door. Bella went to answer it, and was surprised to see Jeremy there.

"Hello Jeremy, something I can help you with?" Bella asked surprised to see him there.

"I heard the deal you made with Klaus, Damon told me," Jeremy said, "Thank you for all of this, but why would you help me?"

Bella sighed, "You needed it. Don't think I want anything in return, because I don't, I'm doing this because I want to, so stop thanking me, and go do some gaming or something."

Jeremy laughed, "Will do, thanks for saving me Bella." Jeremy waved goodbye and left. Bella sighed word travels fast in small towns.

-Page Break-

Bella headed to school, and was ready to leave the second she arrived. Bonnie and Elena were glaring at her, Bella suspected it had something to so with the whole coffin thing, but she put it behind her, and continued to walk to her class. She spent the majority of her classes staring at her mother's ring, she loved Charlie, and Renee, but she loved her birthparents too. She thought over everything, and she realized she wasn't the little girl she used to be. She smiled to herself thinking back to how much she would laugh and smile when her brother was around. They had been separated, but now looking at them, anyone would make the mistake of thinking they had grown up together. If they were still kids, they would've created their own language, in a way they already did that with their telepathy.

At lunch Bella decided to just give in and leave. This was a day spent on reminiscing and she wouldn't focus on anything else now that she was caught up in her memories. She went to her car, avoiding the suspicious gazes she was getting from Caroline and her friends. She drove to the Grill and took a seat at her usual booth. After she sat down her regular soda and fries were delivered and she smiled. She pulled out the same book she was reading the day before and put on her headphones. She sat back and listened to the music as she read her book, she was happy to just have the peace. Bella was interrupted as they brought her another drink, she looked up and this time it was from Stefan.

Bella could smell on the drink vervain, she chuckled softly and drowned the drink, "I'm not a vampire Stefan, try again." Bella put the glass down and went back to her book. She could feel Stefan's glare trained on her, and she sighed knowing she wouldn't find peace at the Grill today with Stefan glaring at her. Bella put all her things away and headed out to of the Grill. She walked around, she could feel Stefan following her and she sighed again in frustration. She walked off into a secluded area and put her bag down on the floor.

"Alright, what the hell do you want Stefan," Bella said turning around to face him. Stefan ran and pinned her to the wall.

"Who the hell are you," Stefan said through gritted teeth.

Bella kicked him off her and sent him to the nearest wall, "I'm someone who doesn't like being pinned to a wall when she hasn't done anything wrong. You stole something, and I just helped Klaus get it back, so get the hell over it and leave me alone, before I decide to send you to the grave." Stefan growled at Bella again, and tried attacking, this time he was stopped by someone else.

"Now, let me make this clear, you touch her again, and I rip you limb from limb, and I'll watch you die a slow and painful death. Leave," Marco said throwing Stefan away from Bella. Stefan scrambled to his feet and walked off. Marco turned to Bella.

"Marc!" Bella yelled happily as she went to hug her brother, "I thought you weren't going to be here for another day."

"I couldn't really leave my baby sister alone now could I?" Marco said as he smiled widely at Bella.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Bella said dragging her brother back to the Grill.

"What have you been up to in this town?" Marco asked Bella.

"The usual teenage stuff," Bella murmured looking at the table.

Marco laughed, "You are the worst liar on the face of this planet."

Bella shrugged, "I'm a great liar you just know me too well. Oh look!" Bella lifted her hand to show him the ring of her mother.

"It's beautiful," Marco commented he pulled out his right hand lifted the sleeve of his sweatshirt, revealing the bracelet his father had given him. Bella grabbed his wrist and looked at it.

Bella grinned, "Look, it has the initials, I. M. A. on it twice. It's our initials."

Marco looked at the bracelet, "I never noticed, how did you see it so clearly?"

Bella smirked, "I'm the smart twin."

Marco laughed, "Sure you are." He looked down at the menu, and Bella did the same taking the hint he wanted to talk to her privately, but he wanted it to seem like they were just reading the menus.

_Are those the originals? I thought they were daggered_ – Marco asked, Bella turned her head to see 3 originals she didn't recognize at the bar. It was two men and a young blonde girl.

_I might've helped Klaus get them back yesterday, and I assume he un-daggered them last night_ –Bella

_You helped an original, why?_ – Marco asked.

_Family comes first. He deserved to have his family back_ –Bella

"Have you seen Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Not yet, I saw the car when I was driving into town, and after I dropped off my things, I ran here," Marco said. He ordered fries and Bella just ordered something to drink. They continued to talk for a while until Marc finished his foods.

"So are you going to show me around this town, or am I going to have to get lost." Marco said with a smile.

"We can get lost together, because I haven't exactly been exploring," Bella said with a laugh.

"Come on let's get going," Marco said standing up. Bella put her bag over her shoulder and stood up, "How's the car?"

"Huge dent on the side, ran into a tree," Bella said with a shrug.

"You did what?!" Marco yelled causing everyone inside the grill to turn to them. Bella laughed and walked out of the Grill. Marco followed behind her.

"It's in perfect condition," Bella said with a small laugh, "So let's go do some exploring!"

Marco laughed and continued to walk with Bella through the town. They had explored everything and finally decided to go back home. Charlie had told them they were having dinner with Liz and Caroline tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Out Of Balance

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella got out of the car with Marco and Charlie as they pulled into Caroline's home.

"Come on kids," Charlie said leading them to the door. Bella followed beside Marco as they got to the doorstep.

"Charlie!" Liz said as she opened the door she looked at Marco questioningly, but stepped aside and let them all in.

"Liz, this is Marco, Marc this is Liz," Charlie said.

Marco smiled charmingly, "Hello Liz, beautiful home you have here."

"Thank you," Liz said, "Caroline is upstairs, she'll be down any minute, would you like to take a seat in the living room." The three nodded and they sat down. Bella sat down next to Marco.

_She thinks we're dating_ – Marco said to Bella threw his mind.

_Ew! I mean we look alike can't she tell we're twins?_ –Bella

_She doesn't know you're adopted. Charlie never mentioned it, she doesn't even know you changed your name_ –Marco

_This is going to be awkward_ – Bella

"Bella! Who's this?" Caroline asked as she walked into the room.

"Caroline this is Marco, Marc this is Caroline," Bella said introducing them.

"Are you guys dating? How did you two meet?" Caroline asked sitting on a chair across from them. Charlie snorted in amusement and left to the kitchen to be with Liz.

"We're not dating," Marco said with an amused look, "As for how we met, would you like to explain Izzy?"

"We're twins Caroline," Bella said knowing Marco wanted to have some fun with this, but she wasn't in the mood. "Marco is my older brother and my twin. I'm adopted."

Caroline's mouth dropped, Marco chuckled causing Bella to hit him, "What her expression was funny."

"Adopted? Twins?" Caroline asked still shocked.

Bella nodded, and gestured between her and Marco, "Can't you see the resemblance? I found out not too long ago. I actually changed my name back to my birth name."

"So what's your name then?" Caroline asked.

"Isabella Marcella Aitken, and this is my twin brother Isaac Marco Aitken," Bella said.

"Same intials really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Bella said with a shrug.

"Is he like you? I mean with the whole supernatural thing?" Caroline asked.

Marco laughed, "Blabbing it to everyone already Izzy?"

"No, she hasn't told anyone anything," Caroline said, "Everyone is scared to know what she is, but she won't spill."

"I even recalled being slipped some vervain," Bella said remembering Damon, "But to answer your question, yes we're one in the same."

"Can you tell me what you two are," Caroline asked.

"Not just yet," Bella said with a smile, when the secret got out, she wanted to make sure it was at the right time.

They continued through dinner, Bella quickly explained everything to Liz so she would stop being so awkward around Marco. After everything was explained Liz relaxed and so did Caroline. The dinner ended normally.

Bella walked into Marco's room, "How do you like the town so far?"

"It's different," Marco said, "What about you?"

"I like it, I feel good here," Bella said taking a seat on his bed.

"Why haven't you told anyone what we are? Or that you have a twin?" Marco asked.

"Didn't want the attention, besides, it's none of their business," Bella said, "If people know exactly who we are and what we can do, I'd be potentially putting Charlie in danger. I don't think I've gotten on anybody's bad side yet, so so far we are good."

"Would you take him back if he came to you?" Marco asked suddenly.

Bella looked at him surprised by his question, she knew he was talking about Edward, she thought it over and quickly came to her answer, "No, he made his choice when he left me in the woods. What I do now with my life is none of his business, and if he comes crawling back I'll gladly turn him back into a human and make him go through the change again and again until he feels everything I went through."

Marco chuckled, "Maybe I'm not the evil twin."

Bella slapped the back of his head, "Why did you ask?"

"No reason, I've just seen you change in the few weeks we've known each other, and I was wondering if he came back if you would take him back," Marco said.

"You were thinking that if he came back, I would go back to the way I used to be," Bella said.

"I was just curious," Marco asked, "If you went back to him, I wouldn't be able to intimidate him."

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the school, more relaxed to have her brother back in town. Bella was at her locked when she felt someone behind her. Bella turned and saw the blonde she saw with Klaus, this must be Rebekah. Marco was at the front office fixing his schedule, he had the locker beside Bella, and was going to meet her there.

"You're Bella right?" She asked.

Bella nodded, "That would be me, you're Klaus's sister right? Rebekah?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, "I just wanted to thank you, according to Nik, you helped him get our siblings back and that means a lot to all of us."

Bella smiled, "You don't have to thank me, he deserved to have his family back, and you all deserved to be alive again."

"Did you just move here?" Rebekah asked.

"I did," Bella answered, "I came from a small town in Washington called Forks."

"Did you move here by yourself," Rebekah asked.

"No, my dad got a job here, and since his sister lives here he took the offer, I think you may know my cousin Caroline," Bella said, "My brother is also here now."

"I'm not particularly fond of your cousin and her friends," Rebekah said.

Bella laughed, "Caroline can be nice, but I know what you mean, I don't like her friends either."

"You know what I hate about public schools," Marco said walking up to Rebekah and Bella, "The whole public thing, no privacy here."

Bella laughed, "Rebekah, this is my twin brother Marco, Marc, this is Rebekah."

Marco smiled, "Nice to meet you Rebekah."

"You too Marco," Rebekah said, "What are your first classes?" They realized they had similar schedules, and walked to their first class together. Bella could tell that Rebekah was lonely, and just wanted a friend. Bella enjoyed her company, and found it was easy to talk to the blonde. Marco seemed to be getting lust filled gazes from many girls, and it was annoying him to no end. The three walked to lunch, and sat down, they were early, and none of them were too fond in eating.

Caroline took a seat next to Bella, Marco was sitting across from them and Rebekah on the other side of Bella. Elena sat next to Marco and Bonnie sat down next to Elena.

Elena turned to Marco, "You're new here right?"

"I am, just moved here yesterday," Marco answered. Bella almost laughed at her brother's face of displeasure at how close Elena was sitting next to him.

"What's your name?" Elena asked.

"Marco Aitkin," Marco answered.

"Why did you move here?" Elena asked him.

"My sister lives here, and I came to join her," Marco said.

"Really, who's your sister," Bonnie asked finally speaking up.

Marco pointed at Bella, "Bella and I are twins."

Rebekah Bella Caroline and Marco all tried to contain their laughter as Bonnie and Elena looked surprised.

"Twins?" Elena asked.

Bella smirked, "Yes, I mean is it that hard to see the resemblance?"

"Why didn't you say anything," Elena looked at Bella.

"It wasn't any of your business," Bella answered.

"Why do you two have different last names from Charlie?" Bonnie asked trying to get as much information from Bella.

"Bella and I were separated when we were babies, she was adopted by Charlie and I was adopted by someone else. She only recently changed back to her birth name after we met and she knew the truth," Marco answered.

"Oh," Elena said.

"How long have you two known the truth," Bonnie asked.

"It's really none of your business Bonnie," Bella said trying to reserve her private life so it stayed private.

Bonnie stood up and grabbed her tray, "I can see why your parents didn't want you, you have a horrible attitude." Bonnie walked away, but Bella followed causing the four others at the table to follow. Bella pinned Bonnie to a wall outside by the throat.

"You see Bennett, my parents wanted me. My mother _died_ for us. Can you tell me what your mother did for you? As I checked, your mother left you! My mother gave her life so my brother and I could be safe, my father watches over me every day. My parents love me. Your mother left you, and your father detests who you are. Next time you want to use my parents to hurt me, you might want to take a look at yourself," Bella said as she threw Bonnie on the floor. Marco put a hand on her shoulder calming Bella, he knew that that comment affected her more than she let on.

"I suggest you leave Bonnie, because if she doesn't snap your neck, I will," Rebekah said sternly. Bella sent her a small smile as gratitude. Bonnie stumbled up and Elena helped her and they both walked away. Caroline gave Bella a hug.

"She had no right to say that," Caroline whispered to Bella.

Bella hugged her back and thank her, "You should get going after them, I don't want you to lose your friends over me, I'll be fine." Caroline nodded and ran after Bonnie and Elena.

Marco kissed Bella's forehead, "Stupid Witches."

Rebekah laughed, "Stupid Bennett's."

"I really thought small towns were supposed to be filled with nice people," Bella said with a smile.

"They only have the worst," Marco said.

"Especially this town," Rebekah added, "We should get going to class."

Bella nodded, and the three walked off. Bella was thinking of different ways to kill the Bennett witch in class. When her free period came Bella walked to the library. Marco had a class this period, so she agreed to wait for him. Bella sat in the back of the library with her books in her hands. She felt a presence in front of her and looked up to see her brother and her father. They both sat down and had equally serious faces on.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"My time is very limited," Her father said, "But I explained some of this to Marco before, and I need you both to keep your senses up. You have a job here, and I need you both to keep it."

Bella and Marco nodded, "I'll tell her everything dad, and we'll make sure everything stays balanced."

He looked at his children and gave them both a hug before he disappeared into thin air. Bella looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Look, everything has a balance too it. Especially in this world. There has to be a balance to all the creatures. There aren't supposed to be too many werewolves, or too many hybrids, or too many vampires, there has to be a balance so that the supernatural don't take over and wipeout the human race, and so the humans can't overpopulate and wipe out the supernatural," Marco said.

"Alright, balance, is there a reason we're talking about this?" Bella asked.

"Our father has to make sure the souls go to where they need to go, and at the same time he has to keep the balance. Us being on Earth, we can make it easier for him to keep the balance. Well, according to him, there's something wrong in the balance, someone is planning something and we have to keep our eyes open and make sure the balance stays," Marco said.

"I didn't upset the balance by turning Jeremy back did I?" Bella asked.

"No, doing things that small don't matter, it's things like building an army of cold ones, or killing a pack of wolves, those are the type of things we're supposed to look out for," Marco said.

Bella nodded, "Where's the off balance thing?"

"He said it had to do with vampires," Marco said, "We can't kill any vampires, if he's right, they'll be almost extinct by the end of the month."

Bella nodded, "I'm guessing he wants to resurrect any vampires we find dead, as to not upset the balance?"

Marco nodded, "Just the traditional, the cold one's are fine to kill, they over populate anyways."

"Shouldn't you be in class," Bella asked.

"I should, but I faked getting sick to get out of it," Marco answered, "I'm going to go back right now, I'll meet you outside after this."

"Alright," Bella said, she watched Marco leave, but she kept her mind on the fact that something in the next month was going to kill the vampire race


	5. Chapter 5: Esther's the Problem

Author's Note:

I was asked in a review if the reaper twins heal which is yes they do heal. They heal from anything, as previously showed when Bella was bitten by the hybrid, she healed, but she did still feel the pain of the bite.

-Page Break-

Bella and Marco said goodbye to Rebekah after school. Bella wasn't paying much attention, she was caught up on who would try and do all of this. Marco opened the door for Bella, and then got into the driver's seat.

"Figure out whatever you've been in thought about?" Marco asked as he began to drive.

"No, I can't make any sense who would be strong enough to wipe out the vampire race. I mean a witch could kill a few, but one witch won't be able to kill so many vampires that it nearly puts them all to extinction." Bella said running her hand through her hair in thought.

"What if it's a clan of witches," Marco said, "You know how against vampires witches are, what if a group of them came together and combined their magic together to take out the vampire race."

"It's possible, but even if you get a group of witches together, they would have to do it when there's a full moon, and the full moon just passed," Bella said.

"Yes, and dad said that it was going to happen in a month, the timeline would add up." Marco said, "I'm not saying this is what is happening exactly, but what I am saying is that this could be a good possibility. We have to think of everything."

Bella groaned, "Alright, but if it is witches, I'm killing all that are involved."

"You kill them, and I'll bring them back," Marco said with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "As long as I can see them die, I'm satisfied."

"How long until the full moon?" Marco asked.

"4 weeks," Bella answered.

"We have time to work everything out, we just have to be rational about everything," Marco said.

Bella nodded, "We'll take our time, but the leader of all of this is going to die, no exceptions, and no bringing them back."

"I agree, they could try this again, but you should know, that our secret will eventually come to the light, especially if I bring anyone back," Marco said.

"I know, but I would like to keep it in the dark for as long as I can," Bella said, "We would be putting Charlie in danger if our secret were to get out. Can you imagine how many people would come to us for something, and then if they don't get what they want, they'll use Charlie as their negotiating weapon."

"We are stronger, we are faster, if they do anything to Charlie, the only thing they can get out of that is their own death," Marco said.

"I know, but Charlie deserves a normal life, not one were he's at risk of being kidnapped," Bella stated to Marco, "do you think because of what we are, we're drawn to the supernatural?"

"No, we were human until we got our powers," Marco said, "You ending up with a town filled with supernatural creatures was just a coincidence, and honestly I think it was just your bad luck."

Bella smiled, "Than explain why when we move to a new town, we wind up surrounded by the supernatural."

"Because it keeps our lives interesting," Marco said with a grin, "Can you imagine eternity without the supernatural? We wouldn't have anything to do."

"I guess you have a point," Bella said with a shrug.

-Page Break-

Bella kicked Marco in the chest sending him flying back to a tree, "Score!" Bella yelled with a grin.

Marco groaned, and bounced off the tree and pinned Bella to the floor, "Don't get overly cocky Bella, you lose focus leaving you open for an attack."

Bella pushed him off and stood up, "I want to go again."

"After we go get something to eat, Charlie's working late right?" Marco asked.

Bella nodded, "Won't be home until late he has more work here than he did in Forks, but I call rematch when we get back."

"Yeah, and I'll beat you in that rematch too," Marco said with a smug grin, "I have better fighting skills than you."

"That might be true, but I'm better at using my powers," Bella said returning the smug grin.

"You can't always depend on your powers," Marco said as they headed inside the house from the back yard.

"I'm a good fighter," Bella said, "The only reason you can beat me is because you just have more balance, as were I have less."

Marco laughed, and shoved Bella playfully, "Stop making excuses, let's go change, and then we can go get a bite to eat."

"Alright, give me 10 minutes and I'll be done," Bella said as she headed up the stairs. Marco was about to follow when there was a knock on the front door. "Do you want me to get that?" Bella yelled from upstairs.

"I got it," Marco yelled back to Bella. He walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello."

"Hello, is Bella here?" Klaus asked eyeing Marco suspiciously.

"She is, but she's changing," Marco said, "I'm Isabella's older brother Marco." Marco extended his hand for Klaus to shake. Klaus looked at it suspiciously for a second before shaking his hand.

"I'm Klaus," Klaus said.

Marco grinned, "I know, the original hybrid, I met your sister Rebekah today while I was at school with Bella." Bella came rushing down the stairs.

"Go change Marc," Bella said, "I got this."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Marco said heading back up stairs.

"You never mentioned you had a brother," Klaus said to Bella.

Bella smirked, "You never asked, Marco is my twin brother."

"You have a twin?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella nodded, "I do, but I'm the better looking twin, it's a fact."

"I heard that!" Marco yelled.

Bella smiled, "So what do you need Klaus?"

"I came to invite you to a ball my family will be holding in a few weeks," Klaus said handing Bella an invitation.

Bella grabbed the invitation from his hands, "Why are you holding a ball?"

"Our mother wants to throw it to show that our family is in unity," Klaus said.

"Would you mind if I bring my brother with me?" Bella asked looking up at Klaus.

"Not at all," Klaus said, "Is he the same as you?"

"I am, except I just have better fighting skills," Marco said with a smirk as he returned to stand beside Bella.

"Jerk," Bella muttered under her breath to Marco, "We'll be happy to attend Klaus."

"That's good to hear, I'll see you later Bella," Klaus said with a goodbye nod to the both of them, "It was nice to meet you Marco."

Marco nodded, "You too Klaus." Marcus and Bella waved to Klaus as they closed the door. Marco took the invitation from Bella's hands and read it over.

"You're his personal guest," Marco said, "They're not inviting the whole town, only selected families, and he's specifically inviting you."

Bella shook the thought away and took the invitation from Marco, "He only invited me because I had helped him before, so get your head out of the gutter. Now, let's go eat, I want that rematch, and we should pick something up for Charlie when we get back."

"Alright, so tell me, do you like him?" Marco asked as they walked out.

"Can you be a little more specific," Bella asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Klaus, do you have special feelings for Klaus?" Marco asked trying to hide a smirk.

"You're asking if I feel something more than friendship." Bella asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I am," Marco said trying to get the information out of his sister.

Bella laughed, "You want to talk about boys with me?"

Marco smiled, "Isn't gossiping what twins are for?"

"Yes, but not about boys, how about we talk about this whole vampire problem," Bella said, "I think it does involve witches, a vampire wouldn't try to take out their own race, and werewolves wouldn't be strong enough, especially now since there are a lot hybrids, cold ones aren't capable of killing a traditional vampire, they're not strong enough, and they're too flashy to get close enough to do anything. The only option left are witches."

"Alright, so witches, we have that, but why now?" Marco asked, "There has to be a reason why all of a sudden they're doing this, witches have hated vampires since they were created, so why all of a sudden are they going to take them all out."

"Remorse maybe," Bella said as realization hit her, "Only the creator can kill it's creations, whoever created vampires is the only person who can kill them."

Marco pulled the car over and parked it on the side of the road, "Do you know who created the originals?"

"No, I never bothered on their history," Bella said.

"Esther Mikaelson," Marco said, "The mother. The original witch."

Bella sat in thought before she answered, "And she just so happened to come back. She's back to get rid of her kids once and for all, but how will killing the originals kill all the other vampires?"

Marco smirked proudly, "Dad once told me, that each vampire holds the blood of their creator."

"Kill the creator you kill their creations," Bella said nodding in realization, "So Esther has come back to kill her children, which in return would kill the rest of the vampire community. Why would she want them dead though, they're her children."

"Not all mothers love their children Izzy," Marco said, "We just got lucky."

Bella smiled, "We did get lucky."

"So what are we going to do, we can go and kill her now," Marco said, "Well, if it is her."

"It has to be her, but we'll wait it out," Bella said, "Gather enough information that we can use against her, and when the time is right, we'll take care of it. We need to know if it's just her in this plan, or if it's somebody else is involved."

"Alright, so now we just collect as much information as we can," Marco said as he got back on the road.

"I guess we really are going to the ball then," Bella said.

"Yup, but you shouldn't dance," Marco said trying to contain his laugh, "You have two left feet."

Bella laughed, "If I have two left feet, you have two right feet, it only makes sense."

"You never did answer my question," Marco said referring to her feelings for Klaus.

"I know I didn't," Bella said with a smirk, "And I doubt I ever will."

"You know, no one knows you better than your twin," Marco said.

"I know, that's why I don't need to answer your question, because if I already know you, you already have the answer," Bella said.

Marco laughed, "Maybe I just wanted reassurance of what I think is correct."

"Well, you're not going to get it," Bella said, "Let's drop this subject and just get something to eat."

Marco and Bella drove into the Grill parking lot. It was a bit packed since it was night time, but neither twin cared. They walked inside and to Bella's surprise the booth she always sat in was empty. She took a seat quickly and had a smirk on her face. Marco sat across from her and rolled his eyes at her smirk.

"It's just a booth Izzy," Marco said picking at the table.

"No, this is my booth," Bella said with a smile.

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Are you ever disappointed we didn't get the chance to be completely normal?"

"We were normal for a while, and I can honestly say I'm enjoying being a reaper more," Bella said, "What about you?"

"Not really, I actually enjoy being what we are," Marco said.

"How do you think people would react when they figure it out?" Bella asked.

"I have a feeling there would be a lot of shock, and then some definite sucking up, to turn them back to humans, to resurrect a loved one. Things would probably get annoying," Marco said.

Matt came over and asked for their orders. "You know, for some reason the bar tender, insists that this booth stay open. She says that it is your booth. She's really taken a liking to you."

Bella smiled, "I appreciate it, thank you." Bella and Marco gave their orders to Matt and once he was out of hearing shot they began to talk again.

"I won't bring anyone back unless I think they deserved it," Bella stated.

"I know, I feel the same way, but you should prepare into knowing that we will be bombarded by different requests once word spreads about us," Marco said.

"Let's just eat and not stress for a moment, and then we can go home where you can do my history homework and I'll do your math homework," Bella said with a grin.

"I don't have math homework how about English instead?" Marco asked with smirk, "I have a report do, and I know just how much you love to read."

Bella smiled, "You have a deal, because I really hate history sometimes, and a report would be a piece of cake."


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready For The Ball

Author's Note

I thought I'd make this clear, in this chapter because you might get confused, but this story is a Bella/Klaus pairing. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"I hate you!" Bella said to Marco.

Marco laughed, "I love you to sis!"

"Go die in a hole," Bella muttered as she went back into the dressing room to try on another dress.

"I can't die Izzy," Marco said trying to contain a laugh as he watched the distress on his sister's face as she tried on dresses for the Mikaelson ball in a week. Bella was on her 10th dress, and she still didn't like any of them yet.

"How about this one?" Bella asked walking in a dark blue backless dress that draped to the floor.

"It's looks nice, much better than the other ones," Marco said.

Bella sighed, "Good, I'm tired of trying dresses on." Bella turned to walk back inside of the dressing room but Marco stopped her.

"Don't forget you need matching shoes," Marco said, Bella groaned causing Marco to laugh. The Saleslady walked over to them.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"She's going with the blue backless one, can you bring her some shoes to go with the dress," Marco asked the sales lady turning on his charm.

She smiled and nodded and walked away to get shoes.

"You're enjoying this too much for it to be normal," Bella laughed as the lady came back with the shoes. Bella quickly choose the black heeled straps, so she could leave quicker. "Do you have your suit yet?"

"I do, I already owned a few suits and tuxes, I'll be fine," Marco answered, "Are you sure you can dance with those shoes."

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to dance?" Bella said with a smile.

"Right I forgot about your two left feet," Marco said with a grin, "Come on let's go pay for this."

"I can pay for this," Bella said as Marco swatted her hand away and paid for the dress himself.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to be taking care of you," Marco said before Bella could argue with him.

"Fine," Bella said reluctantly as she let Marco finish paying. The lady put the dress in a special bag so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Marco took the dress and handed Bella the bag with shoes.

"Do you need to go anywhere else today?" Marco asked.

"No, I'm fine, I have everything for the ball next week," Bella said as they walked out of the store and to their car.

"Good, let's go put this stuff home and then we can go do some flying, my wings are killing me," Marco said.

Bella grinned, "What happened to stretching them daily?"

"I do stretch them, but sometimes you really just have to fly," Marco said as they reached the car. He put the dress in the back. Bella took the keys from him and got into the driver's seat. Marco got into the passenger's seat.

"Try to make it home in one peace," Marco said as Bella started the car.

"My driving skills are just as good as yours," Bella argued.

"Sure they are," Marco said with a roll of his eyes.

-Page Break-

Bella used the side of her wing to hit Marco as she flew past him, "Going a little slow there don't you think?" Bella yelled to Marco.

"Is this your way to challenge me to a race?" Marco said with a grin.

Bella shrugged, "Wouldn't be much of a race, I can fly circles around you any day."

"Care to prove it," Marco asked tempting Bella to a race.

"Let's do it," Bella said slowing down just enough for Marco to reach her, "Let's hurry, because I'm meeting Rebekah later."

"Alright, how about this, first one back to the car wins," Marco said.

Bella grinned, "Deal." They counted to three and took off. Bella was faster using her wings, but Marco was persistent. Marco was head to head with Bella. Bella turned to look at him and smirked, she winked at him and took off faster than before. Marco was surprised to figure out that Bella was holding back.

Bella was sitting on the hood of the car with a smirk plastered on her face. "I am the champion!"

Marco laughed, "Alright, I'll give you this one, I'll fly back home and you can use the car to go meet Rebekah."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked as her wings disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm going to go do that pesky math homework," Marco said.

Bella laughed, "I finished mine, if you want to check your answers it's on my desk."

"Alright, I'll see you later Izzy," Marco said as he flew away. Bella got into the car and drove off to the Grill where she was meeting Rebekah.

Bella took her regular seat at the booth and waited for Rebekah. Rebekah came in a few minutes later with a grin on her face.

"Hello Isa," Rebekah said.

"Hey Bekah, what's with the grin?" Bella asked as Rebekah sat across from her.

"Well, I just found my perfect dress," Rebekah said her grin never leaving her face, "I'm going to look absolutely perfect, have you chosen a dress yet?"

Bella nodded, "I did, Marc and I went shopping today, he insisted that I look appropriate for this ball."

"He's right, you have to look absolutely breathtaking!" Rebekah said.

Bella laughed, "Whatever you say Bekah, so who did you invite?"

"Well, I was going to go alone, but mother didn't like that so she insisted I bring someone so I asked Jeremy, Elena's younger brother to go with me as friends. Apparently Elena was ordering him not to go, and since he's going against her authority he agreed to come with me." Rebekah said as she ordered a soda, Bella ordered the same.

"Jeremy's a good kid," Bella said, "Don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him, I think him just attending the party with him, it is going to piss Elena off, which is something I would rather enjoy seeing. Nik invited your cousin," Rebekah said with a grimace, "Everyone believes he's taken a liking to the blonde. I think he's just using her for something."

Bella forced a smile, "Maybe he does like her, you never know."

"No, I think it's something else, but nobody ever really knows with Nik," Rebekah said with a shrug, "He likes to play games."

"You never know Bekah, he could be truly be interested in Caroline," Bella said as she began to pick on the straw on her soda.

"I guess, but I don't think she's right for him, too weak," Rebekah said with an almost disgusted expression. Bella smiled at her and Rebekah changed the topic.

"A person cannot fake love!" Rebekah said as she took a fry into her mouth.

Bella sighed, "Love is an emotion, if you can fake sadness, fear, anger, and happiness, you can fake love."

"Have you ever faked love," Rebekah asked.

"No, I think it's the cruelest emotion to fake," Bella said.

"You sound as if you talk from experience Isa," Rebekah said.

Bella shrugged, "I guess I do, but that is an entirely different story for another day at another time."

"Are you ever going to tell me about your past life, you and Marco rarely talk about it," Rebekah said.

"The past is the past, and bringing it up only ruins the future," Bella said, "Maybe I'll mention it at another time, but right now, I'm solely focused on the present."

"Fine, so tell me Isa, do you like anyone special in this town?" Rebekah asked with a sly grin.

Bella shrugged, "It could be a possibility."

"Do I get to know who it is?" Rebekah asked with excitement.

Bella laughed, "I said it was a possibility, nothing is set in stone."

"Ugh, you can be so difficult," Rebekah said with a laugh, "Is it a he or a she?"

Bella laughed at Rebekah's question but answered, "I'm into guys Bekah not girls."

"Just had to be sure, it helps cross out some of your potential love interests," Rebekah said.

"Alright, let's change the topic," Bella said with a grin, "How's it going at home?"

"Good. Mother is bringing us back together," Rebekah said with a smile, "If I tell you something, will it stay just between the two of us?"

Bella nodded, "You know you can tell me anything Bekah."

"It's about my mother," Rebekah started before she looked around the grill to make sure no one was listening, "I love my mother I do, but I feel as if something is off about her. During her time with us, she's been acting strange. When we were human she used her magic occasionally, but now she's using it more and more often, and she's locking herself in her room doing silencing spells to keep us from hearing whatever she's doing in there. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then Finn kept acting stranger and stranger. He follows her around like he's her puppet. I have this gut feeling like she's planning something, but I don't know what. What if she's not really back to be with us? What if she's back to finally kill us?"

Bella squeezed Rebekah's hand in comfort, "Don't worry about this, nothing bad will happen I promise, your mother loves you." Bella changed the topic quickly to their school work so neither of them got too sad.

"Hello ladies," Damon said as she walked up to the table.

"Damon," Rebekah asked.

"Oldest Salvatore Asshole," Bella acknowledged as she looked at Damon.

"What is with the insult sweetheart?" Damon asked Bella.

"I don't know maybe because you and your brother take it upon yourselves to put vervain in my drinks," Bella said anger obvious in her voice.

"It was just a test, I just wanted to know what you were," Damon said, "But all my guesses fell through."

Bella smirked at Damon, "How wonderful, now if you don't mind Bekah and I were having a pleasant evening without you," Elena walked in with Jeremy Caroline Bonnie and Stefan, "And it looks like the rest of your little group of misfits just arrived, so why don't you start leaving."

Damon turned around and walked away. Bella sighed looking at Rebekah, "I really hate some of the people in this town."

"Me too," Rebekah muttered.

"Hey guys," Jeremy said walking up to the table receiving glares from the Scooby doo gang.

"Hi Jeremy," Bella said politely.

"Hey Jeremy," Rebekah said.

"Mind if I join you? I suspect you'll be more entertaining to talk too then they will be," Jeremy said nodding back to Elena's table.

"Go ahead," Bella said. Jeremy sat down next to Rebekah.

"Will a black tux be okay?" Jeremy asked Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled and nodded, "It's perfect."

"Good, are you going Bella?" Jeremy asked.

Bella nodded, "I am, bought the dress and everything already, although I do think that I'll steer clear from the whole dancing thing."

Jeremy laughed, "Why is that?"

"Bad experiences?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

Bella nodded, "A lot, where I used to live, I was extremely clumsy. I could trip over a lady bug if it crossed my path. I avoid large amounts of dancing, it's more of a force of habit than anything else. My balance has improved, but I still get off balance at times."

Jeremy laughed, "Bella, people in this town that know about the supernatural fear you I've seen you fight a hybrid as if it were nothing, and you're telling me that you're scared of dancing?"

"I'm not scared of dancing, I just like being extra precautions," Bella said.

"You're saving me a dance," Jeremy stated.

Rebekah laughed, "Good luck getting her to dance, she's seems set on not dancing."

"Come on Bella," Jeremy said, "It's only a dance, if you trip, I'll trip with you."

"I don't know, your date might not like it Jeremy," Bella said with a smile thinking she got the upper hand.

"I wouldn't mind at all Isa," Rebekah commented with a smirk.

"You have no other excuses Bella," Jeremy said with a triumphant smile.

"Fine, thanks for the help Bekah," Bella said.

"You're welcome Isa," Rebekah replied.

"Which one of the Salvatore's is your sister going with?" Bella asked.

"Who knows, she's in love with both, but too afraid to admit who she wants to be with the most," Jeremy said, "Who are you going with?"

"Marco," Bella said, "This way I don't have to go with someone I can't even stand."

"I was going to make you one of my personal guests, but Nik beat me to it," Rebekah said, "I already had the invitation filled out, but right before I was going to give it to you, Nik came back to the house stating he had already invited you. He was lucky mother was around of I would've hit him."

Bella and Jeremy laughed, "I thought siblings didn't want to hurt each other." Jeremy said.

"Complete lie, I hit Marc all the time," Bella said with a smile, "I should get going any way, I'll see you both later."

"Alright, bye Isa," Rebekah said.

"Bye Bella," Jeremy said. Bella waved goodbye to the both of them and went home.

-Page Break-

"What has you in a grumpy mood," Marco asked as Bella walked into the house.

"I'm not in a grumpy mood," Bella stated as she flopped down on the couch next to Marco.

"Please, may I remind you that I'm your twin, and I know you like the back of my hand," Marco said examining his hand, "I can see right through your emotion blocking walls. Right now it's like a mixture of happiness, anger and I think sadness."

Bella groaned, "Just leave it please, not in the mood today. Christmas is in a few days, and what do you have for me?"

Marco laughed, "I'm not telling, you'll just have to be patient and suck it up."

Bella groaned, and then guessed "Is it a book?"

Marco laughed, "How about we talk about what's bothering you?"

"Never mind, I'm going upstairs," Bella said climbing the stairs to her room. Marco sighed, he knew what was bothering his sister, but it would hurt her more to talk about it ever since what happened with Edward Bella has been very protective of wearing her emotions on her sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

Author's Note

Decided to post this early to end the confusion from the chapter before, hope it helps. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"You kids be careful," Charlie said to Marco and Bella as they came down the stairs ready to go to the ball.

"Dad, we're always careful," Bella answered.

Charlie looked at Bella and then turned to Marco, "Marc, since I'm not going to be there, I need you to make sure Bella stays safe. I don't want any boys near her."

Bella tried to look serious but was amused at Charlie's protectiveness, "Dad, we'll be back in no time."

"I promise she'll stay safe Charlie," Marco said, "I wouldn't let anything happen to my twin."

Bella sighed, "We're going to be late dad we'll see you when we get back."

"Come on Izzy," Marco said, "We're going to be fashionably late."

Bella smiled and let her brother lead her to the car, Bella go into the passenger seat making sure she didn't wrinkly her gown.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked as they drove.

"I'm fine Marc," Bella said looking out the window, she wouldn't admit it, but she was anxious to having to go the ball.

"If you want to leave early, I'll understand," Marco said, "I won't force you to stay there, I can do the snooping just fine by myself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella said, "I think I'll leave after we get some info on Esther."

"Alright, whatever you choose Izzy," Marco said.

They arrived at the Mikaelson home Marco helped Bella out of the car and walked in beside her. They were happily greeted by Rebekah.

"Isa! Marco! I'm glad you made it, I thought you weren't going to come," Rebekah said.

Marco smiled, "Sorry, Izzy took longer to get ready than I thought."

Bella hit Marco's arm, "He was the one that decided to get ready 15 minutes ago."

Rebekah laughed, "Come, I want you to meet my other brothers." Rebekah pulled Marco and Bella along with her to meet the rest of her family.

"Elijah, Kol Finn," Rebekah said walking up to her brothers.

"Hello Rebekah, who are your guests," Elijah asked.

"This is Isabella Aitkin, and this is her twin brother Marco Aitkin," Rebekah said.

Bella smiled, "It's nice to meet the three of you, and you can call me Bella."

"You're Bella?" Kol asked.

"Our two siblings have told us about you," Elijah said.

"I would hope only good things, but I highly doubt it," Bella said with a smile.

"Only good things Bella, but neither mentioned you had a twin," Elijah said.

"I'm not usually mentioned," Marco said with a smirk.

"Not many people know about Marco being my twin," Bella said with a shrug.

"Are you trying to hide something?" Kol asked looking between the twins.

"No, we just like to keep our personal matters to ourselves," Marco answered.

"Come Isa, let's go get something to drink," Rebekah said taking Bella with her to the bar.

Marco stayed with the original brothers talking casually. He turned to see Caroline walk in.

"Ahh, our brother's guest just arrived," Kol said with a smirk.

"Klaus invited her?" Marco asked.

"Yes, he also sent her that dress, along with the jewelry she's wearing," Elijah answered.

Marco turned to look were Bella had gone, this must've been what's been bothering her. Marco watched as Klaus greeted Caroline, and let her walk back to her friends. Klaus walked over to where Marco was standing beside the other originals.

"Hello Marco," Klaus said.

"Klaus," Marco said, "Lovely ball."

"It is, where is Bella?" Klaus asked looking around quickly to see if he could spot her.

"She's around with Rebekah," Marco said.

"We just had the pleasure of meeting her," Elijah said.

"You never mentioned she had a twin Nik," Kol said.

"You never asked," Klaus said to his brother.

"I'm going to go find my sister," Marco said as he retreated in the direction in which Bella left with Rebekah. Marco found them at the bar with Jeremy.

"Hey Marco," Jeremy said.

Marco smiled, "Hello Jeremy." Marco ordered a drink.

"This is a lovely ball," Bella commented.

"I hope so, I've been planning it since mother announced it," Rebekah said with a gleam of pride in her eyes.

"It looks great Rebekah," Jeremy said, "So Bella, are you ready for that dance you owe me?"

Marco laughed, "You're managing to get her to dance with you?"

Bella groaned, "There was no way out of it, but yes Jeremy I guess I am ready."

Rebekah laughed, "Oh don't look so disappointed Isa, it won't be that bad of a dance."

"It won't be so bad until she trips," Marco said with a chuckle.

Bella smiled, "I thought brothers were supposed to be supportive?"

"Okay okay, I'll be supportive," Marco trying to contain a laugh.

Bella laughed, "Let's go join the rest of the guests and not hang around the bar."

"You're right, come on Jeremy, let's go make sure your sister sees you with me," Rebekah said.

Jeremy laughed and walked off with Rebekah. Bella was about to follow when Marco stopped her.

"You can leave if you get uncomfortable, I won't hold it against you," Marco said to Bella.

Bella sighed, "You saw?"

Marco nodded, "I understand if you leave Izzy."

"We came for a reason," Bella said, "Once we're done, I'll leave."

"Alright," Marco said as he gave his sister a look of concern. Bella put her arms out.

"I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, if he wants to be with her then he should be with her" Bella said with a smile, "I'm going to be just fine, nothing to worry about Marc."

Marco nodded and walked with his sister to where Rebekah and Jeremy headed off to. They found Jeremy standing next to Rebekah it seemed to them that Elijah was beginning to give a speech. They all listened, but Bella kept her mind on Esther not really paying any attention to what was happening around her.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to look at Jeremy. "Rebekah is dancing with your brother, I decided to get my dance early."

Bella laughed, "Alright Jeremy let's go, but remember if I fall you fall with me."

Jeremy chuckled, "I remember, I'll even make it extra dramatic to take the attention off of you."

"Alright, let's go, but if I make you look back, I did warn you," Bella said with a smile.

Jeremy laughed, and began to dance with Bella. Surprisingly to her, she was doing a good job in keeping her balance, and Jeremy was a good dancer. Bella walked off the dance floor with Jeremy as soon as the song ended.

"Glad to see you made it without falling," Marco said to Bella.

"Okay, come on Jeremy, as my date I deserve a dance with you," Rebekah said.

"Let's go then," Jeremy said holding his hand out to Rebekah. Rebekah took his hand and let Jeremy lead her to the dance floor. Bella sighed and looked at her brother.

"I need a drink," Bella said.

"Let's go get something to drink then," Marco said. Bella and Marco walked off to go back to the bar. Bella ordered a glass of wine.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" Bella asked Marco as she finished off her drink.

"I am," Marco said, "Been reading through some minds to try and figure out some information."

"It's bad too snoop," Bella reprimanded.

"I have to get information out of them somehow," Marco said.

Bella sighed, "Let's go before we miss anything we can use."

They headed back to the ballroom. Bella was watching the dance when she felt someone watching her. She turned her head and from the corner of her eye she spotted her father, he gave a nod asking for her to follow him and she nodded in return.

"I'm going to get going, stay here and figure some stuff out please," Bella whispered to Marco.

Marco nodded, "I'll see you at home then, you can take the car if you like."

"No, I'll be fine, I'll see you later," Bella said as she sneaked away from the party and headed out the front door were she saw her father go. She saw him faintly go into her the forest, picking up the end of her dress she followed in super speed after him.

-Page Break-

Marco watched as Bella left, and sighed. He continued to read through people's mind as he picked up Elena's. She was coming back down the stairs, and she was thinking about her recent meeting with Esther. Marco listened into her thoughts and caught everything about the meeting, he tuned out when she began to think about the Salvatore's. Without thinking he peeped into Klaus's thoughts and was startled by what he found there. He sighed in frustration and annoyance from what he read in his thoughts.

"Where's Isa?" Rebekah asked approaching Marco.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well, so she decided to head home early," Marco said, "She said to apologize for her leaving, but she just couldn't take staying any longer."

"Will she be okay?" Jeremy asked.

Marco nodded, "She'll be fine I'll make sure of it."

"Are you going to stay much longer?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, just a bit longer I guess," Marco said with a smile. He saw the waiter begin to hand out the wine glasses out. He watched as Esther gave her family unity speech, and asked everyone to drink. Marco watched as the originals became linked together as one. He got the information that he needed from Esther, and felt proud of his work tonight. Most people headed back to the ball room, but he stayed behind as he was ready to go back home.

"Where is your sister, I haven't seen her since her dance with baby gilbert," Klaus said stopping Marco from stepping out.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she left," Marco said as he continued to walk, he felt Klaus follow him.

"Is something wrong with her?" Klaus asked trying hard to hide the worry from his voice.

"No," Marco turned around to face Klaus once they were outside, "What you're doing, it's not going to work."

"What am I doing?" Klaus asked calmly.

"I have the same mind reading gift as Bella," Marco said, "And I just happened to read your mind tonight, your plan isn't going to work with her. Inviting Caroline, and sending her that dress with Jewels, all to make it seem like you like her just to see if you could make Bella jealous isn't working. Bella isn't the jealous type, she never was. She's more of the type to believe that if you are in love with someone else, she'll stuff her feelings away and make sure you stay happy. Bella is a strong person, and due to past events, she hides her emotions from everyone around her, being her twin, she can't hide anything from me. I know how Bella feels, and I'm just warning you, that if you don't put a stop to your little game with Caroline, that Bella will never be yours."

"Why are you warning me about this?" Klaus asked.

"Because all a brother ever wants for their sister is to see them happy," Marco said as she walked to his car and got in. He drove back to his house going over all the information with Esther.

-Page Break-

Bella stopped running when she saw her father in the middle of a clearing.

"You look stunning Isabella, a spitting image of your mother," Bella's father said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, is there a reason you came Dad?" Bella asked giving her dad a small hug.

"I wanted to make sure you and Marco have been working on what we last talked about," He answered.

Bella nodded, "We have, and we came to the conclusion to the fact that it was Esther Mikaelson behind everything."

"Yes, I heard she was back," He said, "Will you and Marco be okay handling this?"

Bella nodded, "We'll have this under control, Marco stayed at the Mikaelson home, he's getting more information, we want to have as much detail on the plans of Esther as we can get."

"You will not kill Esther," He said, "Marco will be the one to kill her, do you understand me Isabella?"

Bella nodded in confusion, "Why Marco?"

"Because you will let your anger get the best of you," he said, "Marco will make it simple, one touch and she's dead, you will draw it out."

Bella sighed he had a point she did have a point, "Alright, I'll tell Marco when I get home."

"Isabella, make sure none of the originals die," Death said, "If any of them manage to get killed, I want you to bring them back immediately."

Bella nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

"It's only a matter of time before your identities are revealed, and I want you to be careful of what you do," he said.

Bella nodded, "I'm always careful dad, well, most of the time I'm careful."

He laughed slightly, "Did you enjoy your Christmas?"

"I did," Bella said, "I enjoy having Marco with me."

He pulled out two small boxes and handed them to Bella, "The blue one is yours and the black one is Marco's, open them together." He kissed Bella's forehead and disappeared. Bella held the boxes tightly in her hands and she took off flying back home.

Bella arrived in front of the house at the same time Marco was pulling in.

"Hey, did you just get here?" Marco asked

Bella nodded, "I had a little talk with dad. Here he gave me this for you." Bella handed him the black box, "He said to open it together."

"Alright, come one let's go inside, you can explain your talk with dad, and I'll tell you what I picked up form Esther." Marco said.

Bella nodded, "Sounds like a plan, just let me change first, I don't want to talk while in this dress." Marco nodded and went inside with Bella. Charlie was sleeping, so they headed straight for their rooms. They both changed out of their clothes and into their pajamas. They headed outside, they both sat down on the roof.

Marco explained to Bella what he read from Esther's mind. She had linked her children together as one, and planned to kill them during the full moon. Esther was planning on using the Bennett witches to help her with her plan.

Bella grinned, "I get to kill a Bennett!"

Marco smiled, the strange things that make his sister happy. "What did dad tell you?" Marco asked.

"Just wanted an update, and he said that you had to be the one to kill Esther since you would make it quick and easy," Bella said, "He also said to make sure none of the originals die, if any of them die, we have to bring them back immediately."

"I guess I'll take care of Esther while you get the Bennett witch to unlink the originals," Marco said.

"Why did you let them become linked in the first place?" Bella asked.

"Because this way Esther didn't know we were on to her, if I warned them Esther would've run in fear," Marco said, "I had to let her think her plan was going to work."

"Alright, so are we going to open the boxes?" Bella asked Marco as she toyed with the blue box in her hand.

"Yes, on the count of three," Marco said beginning to count. At the count of three they each opened the boxes. Inside each box were rings.

"They're linked," Bella said to Marco as she read the lid on the box, "They're linked together, you'll be able to know if I need you, and I'll be able to know if you need me. They're sort of a way for us to always be able to help each other."

Marco placed his ring on and Bella did the same, "I guess dad just wanted to make sure we would always know if we are needed."

"I guess so I'm going to get some rest, we can talk more about everything tomorrow, the full moon is in a couple days," Bella said as she hopped down the rough and walked inside the house to her room. Marco did the same as Bella and headed to his room, tomorrow was going to be a day of planning and strategizing for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Death of a Witch

Author's Note

-Page Break-

"Izzy!" Marco yelled. Bella came rushing down the stairs in a hurry.

"What? Did something happen? Is something wrong?" Bella asked looking around.

"No, just thought I'd tell you I made breakfast," Marco said with a smirk.

"You idiot! I thought there was something wrong," Bella said taking a seat at the table.

"Screaming was the only way I could get you down the stairs quickly," Marco said, "We have a big day today!"

"We're going witch hunting," Bella said with a smile.

"Not really hunting if we know exactly where they are," Marco said setting the plate in front of Bella.

"So, what's the plan again, I spaced out while you were coming up with it yesterday," Bella said.

"We're going to wait until they're doing the ritual," Marco said, "You'll be able to get the Bennett witch to unlink them, while I take mommy original away and kill her, because you insisted her children shouldn't watch her die. Then I bring her back and return the body to her children to do with as they wish. Until Bonnie unlinks them we have to keep an eye on them to make sure that one of them isn't killed. The Salvatore's want Klaus dead, they might see this as their opportunity to kill him."

Bella nodded as she ate her breakfast, "So what are we going to do all day? The moon isn't up until about 9, and we know where the ritual is taking place, so what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well Izzy, we play the waiting game," Marco said, "I was thinking we can play with these rings and see if we can somehow control them at will."

Bella nodded, "Let's do it then, but I think we have to be away from each other."

"Alright, I'll fly while you try getting the ring to signal me to you," Marco said.

Bella nodded, "Just let me change out of these clothes."

-Page Break-

The three Mikaelson brothers walked into the clearing. They stopped in front of Esther and Finn.

"My sons, come forward," Esther said walking into the ritual circle.

"Step aside mother," Finn said putting a sheltering hand in front of his mother.

"It's alright, they can't enter," Esther said calmly.

"That's lovely, we're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn," Kol said walking around the barrier that was protecting Esther and Finn.

"Be quiet Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine," Esther said.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," Elijah said to his mother.

"My only regret was that I did not let you die one thousand years ago," Esther said.

"Enough," Klaus said faking calm, "All this talk is boring me. End this now mother or I'll send you back to Hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you, you're a curse to this earth stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther said to her three sons.

"Actually, if anyone should be pleading or their life, I think it should be you Esther," Bella said flying down with Marco by her side. Her wings were out as were Marco's.

"Twins of Death," Esther whispered.

Marco smirked and stepped forward with Bella, "We prefer Reaper instead of Death."

Bella looked at Esther, "The Bennett's, they're inside the house correct?"

"You have no reason to be here," Esther said to Bella and Marco backing up slightly in fear.

Bella smiled, "Oh but we do, you see, we're here to make sure your children continue to walk the Earth."

"They are monsters!" Esther argued, "They deserve to die!"

"You're a monster yourself," Bella said stepping inside the circle, "You turned them into what they are now, and you still have the nerve to say that the way they turned out is there fault, when it's all your fault. That's why you were punished by the spirits. A mother is supposed to love her children no matter what they are, not try to kill them every chance she gets."

"I was a good mother!" Esther said stepping back from Bella.

Bella smiled, "A good mother dies for her children, not tries to kill her children." Bella grabbed Esther by the neck and threw her to Marco. "Let's get this over with." Marco pulled Esther to him and flew away. Bella turned to Finn who looked startled, she pressed her hand to his head and healed his mind and took away the compulsion Esther put on him. Finn fell to the ground. Bella picked him up and set him down outside the ritual.

Bella turned to the three originals who seemed to be stunned into silence, "Stay here, you're still linked together, and it's harder to protect all of you if you scatter around." Bella walked up to the witch house and walked in. "Bennett's oh Bennett's come out come out where ever you are!"

Abby Bennett came out standing in front of Bonnie, "Leave us alone."

"Sorry, no can do, now we can make this easy or we can make this hard," Bella said, "So what do you choose?" Neither Bennett said a word and Bella sighed, "Hard way it is." Bella walked up to Abby and used her touch of death to kill her. Bonnie let out a scream and fell to the floor beside her mother. Bella grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her up to look at her.

"Alright Bennett, let's make this clear, you do what I ask, and I'll have Marco bring her back," Bella said, "Don't do what I ask, and she stays dead, understand?"

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"I want you to find the reverse to unlinking the originals, and I want it done by midnight," Bella said, "Ask your ancestors for help, I'll be at the Mikaelson mansion when you're done, and I'll have your mommy with me when you're ready." Bella picked up Abby and carried her out. Marco was standing in front of the originals. Bella handed him Abby.

"Why is she dead, and why are you giving her to me?" Marco asked.

"She's a bit of motivation," Bella said, "Where's Bekah?"

"Why?" Kol asked.

"Because she's by herself and I'm going to go make sure she gets back to your home safely," Bella said, "Where is she?"

"By the Caverns, we had her watching the doppelganger," Elijah said.

Bella nodded, and looked at Marco, "Go, I'll watch over them." Marco said to Bella. Bella took off flying leaving Marco with the original brothers.

"Let's get going, you being outside is exposing yourselves to your possible deaths," Marco said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kol asked

"Because I'm here to help you," Marco said, "If I wanted to kill you I would've done it already, let's go, Bella will be meeting us back at your house with your sister. What do you want to do with your mother's body?"

"We'll burn her," Klaus said, "I don't want her coming back."

Marco nodded and used his control on the elements to set her on fire, "We should go." Marco took off running with Abby, the originals followed closely behind.

-Page Break-

"Bekah!" Bella yelled as she got close to the caverns. Bella got to the caverns and found it empty. She took a deep breath and caught Rebekah's scent in the air. Bella followed her scent as it mixed with a few others. Bella ran and stopped as she found the scent led to the Salvatore house. She took in a deep breath before she headed inside. She found Rebekah tied up in the living room. Bella smelt the vervain that was pumped into her system. She pressed her hand to where the vervain entered Rebekah and healed her quickly.

"Isa, what the hell was that?" Rebekah asked as she ripped through the ropes. Bella was about to answer when she felt something being inserted into her spine. Bella groaned, she smelt the vervain.

"Fucking asshole," Bella said spinning around and kicking whomever inserted the shot in her into the nearby wall. Bella saw that it was Elena. "Bekah, I need you to head back to your house, I'll meet you there let's say in 5 -10 minutes."

"Isa, I'm not leaving you here alone," Rebekah said.

Bella smiled, "Trust me I have this, go back and don't stop for anything. Tell Marc I'll be there shortly."

Rebekah nodded and took off just as the two Salvatore's walked in. Bella put her wings away and smirked.

Damon looked at Elena laying down unconscious from when Bella kicked her into the wall. Bella reached to her back and pulled out the shot and threw it to the floor. Damon came charging at her while Stefan helped Elena. Bella anticipated his attack and kicked Damon in the stomach sending him flying back. Bella walked after him and put her foot to his chest.

"Stay down," Bella said, "If you don't I'll kill you." Bella was grabbed by the back of her shirt and thrown away from Damon. Bella stood up and dusted herself off. Her anger was growing and she attacked, not holding back anymore. Bella ripped Stefan's heart out and threw it to the corner of the room. She used her weapon manipulation to conjure up a Scythe. She swung back and cut Damon's head clean off. Elena tried coming after her, but Bella was still in a rage. She swung the Scythe back and stabbed Elena before flinging her back to another wall. The three lay dead in the Salvatore house. Bella smiled as she noticed that she didn't rip or get blood on her shirt. Bella dusted her hands off and left to the Mikaelson house.

-Page Break-

Rebekah rushed into the Mikaelson home leaving the door open for when Bella came. She walked to the living room where her brothers were at with Marco. Finn seemed to still be asleep.

"Where's Bella?" Marco asked as he saw Rebekah walk in.

"She stayed behind," Rebekah said taking the drink from Elijah's hand and swallowing it entirely.

Marco looked down at his ring and relaxed, "What happened?"

"I took Elena, and the Salvatore's sneaked up on me and shot me with vervain, they've been vervaining me nonstop. Bella found me and somehow helped me, and then Elena came and gave Bella a shot. Bella kicked Elena into a wall, and then she told me to leave that she'd be here in a few minutes." Rebekah said.

Marco laughed, "Well, I know that didn't end well."

"What are you and Bella?" Klaus asked.

Marco sighed, "We're called Reapers. Our father, he's the Grim Reaper."

"Are you being serious," Elijah asked, "As in Death?"

Marco nodded, "Our father fell in love with a human, our mother. Our mother became pregnant, and 9 months later we were born."

"What happened to your mother," Rebekah asked.

"She was killed," Marco said, "Our father had to leave, so our mother was left unprotected. Witches heard of Bella and I, and they were threatened. They sent witches after us, but since magic doesn't work on us it was useless, but our mother was completely human. The witches used their magic and our mother began to die slowly, so she ran."

"You and Bella are adopted, how did that happen," Klaus asked.

"Our father covered our scents so we weren't able to be tracked. Our mother left me in Seattle, and she left Bella in Forks," Marco said.

"So you're human?" Kol asked.

"We were," Marco said, "My powers were awakened by my father when my adoptive mother died. A few months ago, I awakened Bella's powers. Once our powers were awakened we were no longer human. We can still eat and sleep but we're reapers."

"Has Bonnie arrived yet?" Bella asked as she walked in to the house.

"No, did you give her a timeline?" Marco asked.

"Midnight," Bella said, "Everyone's here right?"

"Yes," Marco said standing up, "I'm going to go clean up your mess."

"It doesn't need to be cleaned up," Bella argued.

"Did you kill them?" Marco asked.

"Self-defense," Bella said, "They attacked, so I defended myself."

Marco laughed, "I'll be back soon." Marco left quickly.

"What happened after I left Isa?" Rebekah asked, everyone was intrigued by Bella's story.

"Damon attacked me, I kicked him, and then Stefan attacked me. I got angry, and killed Stefan, and then Damon. Then Elena thought it was a good idea to attack me so she died too," Bella said.

"Why did your brother leave if you took care of it?" Klaus asked.

Bella sighed, "We weren't supposed to kill any traditional vampires, my guess is he went to bring them back."

"Bring them back from the dead?" Elijah asked.

Bella nodded, "Did Marco tell you what we were?"

"Yes, he said you were reapers," Kol said.

"Did he mention what we could do?" Bella asked.

"Hadn't gotten to that part," Kol said.

Bella nodded, "Right, so we have a lot of gifts. This includes killing someone with just a touch, and resurrecting someone back from the dead."

"Why did your brother kill Esther?" Elijah asked.

"Because she was going to kill Finn, and by him dying you all would've died. When you die everyone who was created by your blood would have died too. That means all traditional vampires would be dead by morning. Tipping the balance out of place. We have to keep the balance, so we have to make sure you don't die, and if you do die, we have to resurrect you." Bella said.

"The vervain," Rebekah said, "How did you get it out?"

"I healed you," Bella said, "One of my gifts."

"How old are you," Elijah asked.

"Well, I'm 18," Bella said, "Anything else?"

"What did you use to Kill Elena?" Marco asked walking in.

Bella shrugged, "A weapon, it's what I used on Damon too."

"Well, they're alive, and terrified of what you did to them," Marco said, "Bennett?"

"Hasn't come yet," Bella answered, "Brought all three back?"

"The Salvatore's begged I bring back Elena, I was feeling kind," Marco said with a shrug.

Bella nodded. Bonnie walked in at that moment. Bella read her mind, and found that she knew how to unlink them, but Bonnie was planning on killing them instead.

"I wouldn't try it Bonnie, killing them will only get you and everyone around you dead when we bring them back, so just unlink them and you might live through the night," Bella said.

"How did you know," Bonnie asked.

"I read your thoughts, so start the spell, and Marco will bring your mom back," Bella said standing up, "Don't double cross me Bonnie, I'm considered the evil twin today."

Marco chuckled, "She has our father's temper Bonnie, she's not fun to play with when she's angry, just ask the Salvatore's."

Bonnie nodded and set up the spell. She took to unlinking them. Bella read her thoughts to make sure that she wasn't going to go against them. Bella looked at Marco who was making sure the originals stayed calm through this. Bonnie finished the spell and stood up.

"It's done now give me my mother back," Bonnie said staring at Bella.

"I only kill witches, I don't bring them back, Marc?" Bella asked pointing to Abby.

Marco walked up to Abby and brought her back to life, Marco compelled her to forget that she had died, "She'll be fine, we can bring her back Bonnie but we can kill her just as easy, so I suggest you forget about killing the originals." Abby walked towards Bonnie, Bonnie helped her mother and they walked out of the Mikaelson home.

"Well, you're all unlinked," Bella said standing up, "Marc and I are going to get going."

"If any of you die, we would like to know, we can bring you back. We have to make sure you all stay alive," Marco said.

"Hey Isa, I need new shoes, want to go out tomorrow," Rebekah asked Bella before she left.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in the morning?" Bella asked.

"Sounds great," Rebekah said with a smile. Bella smiled back and left, Marco was right behind her as they walked out of the Mikaelson home.

-Page Break-

Marco was sleeping when he felt his ring notifying him Bella needed him. Marco got out of bed and walked to Bella's room. The door was open but Bella wasn't there. He caught her scent and followed it outside. He found Bella on the roof.

"Hey," Marco said as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up?" Bella asked as she looked at Marco.

"I could ask you the same thing," Marco answered, "But my ring told me you needed me."

Bella laughed, "I was just thinking that I wanted you to see the sun, but I didn't want to wake you."

"It's breathtaking, so what are you doing up," Marco asked.

Bella shrugged, "Couldn't sleep so decided not to, I've been up here since you fell asleep."

"What are you overthinking," Marco asked.

"We can talk to ghosts, so why can't we talk to mom? Why hasn't she come to us?" Bella asked Marco.

Marco sighed, "Some spirits are at peace, so they don't travel to Earth. Her not talking to us means she's at peace. Her spirit found peace, we can't ask for anything more."

Bella rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "I don't understand how Esther could do this. Hurt her children like this, act like them being who they are is only their fault. The blame is on her too, but she's too stubborn to admit it."

"She's been on the other side for so long, being punished for everything her children have been doing, she got in her mind that they were the reason behind all the evil in this world. She wanted her punishment to end, so she was willing to hurt her own children to save herself. She just didn't expect us to stop her," Marco said.

"Thanks for cleaning up my mess tonight," Bella said.

"Anytime, I thought you would need to get some of that anger out," Marco said, "The Salvatore's deserved to be taken down a notch."

Bella laughed, "How long until the word spreads about us?"

"Bonnie knows, she'll tell Elena, Elena will tell the Salvatore's, then the Salvatore's will tell everyone else to try and figure out a way to kill us, and then when that fails they'll try and figure out a way to weaken us," Marco said.

"Charlie," Bella stated, "We'll have to work harder at keeping him safe."

"I know and we will keep him safe," Marco said reassuring his sister.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return Part 1

Author's Note

So I have a question. Should the Cullen's return in this story? Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella got down from the roof and headed inside. She found Marco sitting down in the living room with Charlie. She walked into her room, she showered and changed, she was going to meet with Rebekah today.

"I'm heading out!" Bella said to Marco and Charlie.

"Where to?" Charlie asked.

"Shopping with Rebekah," Bella said.

Marco stood up, and walked towards Bella as Charlie turned back to the T.V. He handed Bella a black card, "Here, I was going to give it to you later, but now seems as good a time as any. It's hooked up to my account which is packed, so you don't have to worry about your spending."

Bella looked at the card, "Really?"

"Yes, now take it and go," Marco said with a smirk.

"Thank you, I probably won't need it, but thank you," Bella said, "I should get going, before Bekah thinks I'm ditching her. I'll meet you at the grill at 6?"

Marco nodded, "You're paying with that card."

Bella laughed and walked off to the car. She drove to the Mikaelson home and parked the car before she got out and knocked on the door.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said as he opened the door.

"Good morning Klaus," Bella said, "Is Bekah ready?"

"Not a clue, you're welcome to go ahead up stairs and check on her," Klaus said motioning for Bella to step inside. Bella stepped inside and saw two large hybrids in the house. Bella recognized one as the one that had bitten her. Bella smirked his way and turned to Klaus.

"Which way is Bekah's room?" Bella asked.

"No need, I'm coming, just give me 2 minutes to put on my shoes," Rebekah called down. Bella smiled.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

Bella shrugged, "My guess is Bekah is going to want to go to shoe shopping, and then we'll pass a clothing store where we will stop and I'll spend the next 3 hours trying out clothes with her."

"You don't seem excited," Klaus commented.

"I am, I thought I'd save up all my energy, have you ever been shopping with Bekah?" Bella asked.

"No, I haven't had the time," Klaus said.

Bella smiled, "That's better for you, it's a very tiring way to spend your day, but it is fun to mess with the store clerk."

"Don't forget the manager," Rebekah said coming down the stairs wearing a smirk.

Bella laughed, "Or the Cashier."

"What do you do to these poor people," Klaus asked.

Rebekah smirked, "Bella and I just have some simple fun with them. I believe we convinced them that Bella was having a seizure in the dressing room."

Bella laughed, "And then we claimed that my seizure was caused by the perfume in the store."

"They all looked terrified when I claimed to call my lawyer," Rebekah said with smirk, "We got a very large discount that day."

Klaus smiled, "Sounds like you ladies seem to get into more mischief that anyone believes."

"We're only having simple fun," Rebekah said, "Now Isa, let's go I think we both need to do something entertaining today, and time consuming."

Bella grinned, "Couldn't agree more Bekah."

Rebekah grabbed Bella's hand and was leading her out of the house when Klaus stopped her.

"I need to talk to Bella Rebekah, she'll meet you outside," Klaus said staring at Rebekah.

Bella smiled at Rebekah, "Its fine Bekah, I'll meet you outside."

"Alright Isa," Rebekah said as she glared at Niklaus before leaving.

"What do you want to talk about Klaus," Bella asked as she looked at Klaus.

"I wanted to apologize," Klaus said.

"Apologize for what? As I recall you don't really have anything to apologize for," Bella said confused.

"You looked breathtaking at the ball," Klaus said, "I never got a chance to tell you, you had left before I could."

"You're apologizing for not complimenting me?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I just thought I'd mention that," Klaus said.

Bella sighed, "I have to get going, thank you for the compliment Klaus." Bella began to walk away.

"Isabella, what happened," Klaus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"The night of the ball, why did you leave," Klaus asked

"I saw my father, he wanted to speak to me," Bella said truthfully.

"No there's more to it," Klaus said taking a step forward, "You were avoiding me that night why?"

"I wasn't avoiding you, you just weren't around when I was there," Bella said.

"Tell me Bella, tell me why you were avoiding me," Klaus said taking another step forward.

"I told you that I wasn't avoiding you," Bella said.

"I was apologizing, because I lied," Klaus said, "I didn't invite Caroline because I liked her or because she meant something to me, I invited her because she was related to you. Because I thought that if you saw me with her you would get jealous, that you would show some sort of emotion towards me, but you didn't. Instead you avoided me the entire night, and spent a most of it with baby gilbert, Rebekah and your brother."

"What?" Bella asked looking at Klaus. Klaus didn't say anything, he stepped forward and put his hands at Bella's waist pulling her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her, Bella was shocked, it took her a few seconds but she kissed him back.

A few minutes past and there was a cough pulling them apart. Rebekah smirked, "Well, I could leave you alone, but I really do need those shoes."

"Right, umm … let's go," Bella said fixing her shirt that had drifted up, "I'll see you later Klaus." Bella walked out of the house with Rebekah. Rebekah had a grin on her face as she got into the car. Bella drove off with Rebekah.

"Not a word Bekah," Bella said, "I don't want to hear it."

Rebekah laughed, "I wasn't going to say anything, but now that we're on that topic, why didn't you ever say that you liked my brother."

Bella sighed, "We're not talking about it Bekah."

"Tell me about your past," Rebekah said suddenly. Bella turned the car and headed into the forest. She parked the car and got out. Rebekah followed.

"There's only ever been one person who I've told about this," Bella said, "That was Marco."

"Is this about the faking love conversation we had at the Grill?" Rebekah asked.

Bella nodded, "I know for a fact love can be faked, it's an emotions, people can fake emotions, it only takes a good actor to do it. My adoptive parents, they separated when I was young, and my mother moved to Phoenix with me. I visited my father occasionally, when I was 17 my mother got re-married and I was disturbing her by being there when she was with Phil, so I left and I moved in with Charlie. Charlie is a great father, never asks too much, always trusts what I'm doing is the best thing. Forks, was home to a coven of cold ones at the time. You've seen cold ones right? Everything about them is made to lure humans to them, and that's what happened with me. The only problem was that some of them had gifts. Even though my powers hadn't been awakened yet, I could still fend off some of their power. There was a seer, an empath and a mind reader. The seer, Alice, would get visions, but they were always a little blurry never really clear, the empath, Jasper, his power worked on me completely, but the mind reader Edward, his power didn't work on me at all. I was blank to him, and that attracted him to me. In time I figured out what they were and I confronted him about it. After that we started to date. I fell so in love with him, it was incredible the depth of my feelings for him were like. I would've died for him if he asked me to. One day they were playing baseball, they were showing off how cool baseball could be with super abilities, and I was enjoying being with them all. Anyway later in the game a few nomads came, there were 3. James and Victoria were mated, and there was Laurent. James was a tracker so he wanted me dead. He came after me and we ran. I ran with the Jasper and Alice while the other five stayed trying to lead the trail off of me. He found me in Phoenix, said he had my mother, so I escaped and met James at my old ballet studio. He beat me up pretty bad, even filmed it, then he decided it would be the best thing to bite me, so he did. Edward came after he finished biting me. The venom was excruciating, I wanted death more than anything. Then Edward sucked the venom out, but it left a scar." Bella showed her wrist to Rebekah.

"What were the names of the others in the Coven?" Rebekah asked.

"Carsile was the leader and his mate was Esme, and then there was Emmett and his ice queen of a mate Rosalie," Bella said.

"It gets worse doesn't it?" Rebekah asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, now after that incident, things kind of went back to normal. I really hate surprises, I can't stand them. So on my birthday Alice decided that it would be the best idea to throw me a birthday party. It was going fine until it was time for presents. I was opening one of them when I got a paper cut. Edward went psycho protective and threw me into a table of glass plates causing an even bigger cut on my arm. Jasper the empath felt the bloodlust of everyone in the room and attacked. They held him back while Carsile the doctor stitched up my arm. Edward took me home and then for the next few days began to avoid me. When he decided to talk to me again, he took me out into the forest. I stupidly thought it was for a simple walk, but he had more in plan. He decided it was time to break up with me. He told me and I quote, "You were just a toy and nothing more. An object of entertainment for my family and myself. I wouldn't worry, you won't remember us, the human mind is weak this will all fade away by the time you finish high school." There was more, but I rather not repeat all of that. Do you know that cold ones also have a type of compulsion, but theirs is horrible! Cold Ones have what you call dazzling. It's when their, smell, their appearance, everything is used to target humans to them. When a human is exposed to it for too long, it's almost like a drug. They need it, they crave it, without it, it's addicting. When you take that away from a human, it's worse than withdrawal. Your mind begins to lose itself, you begin to become a shell of the person you once were. Everything changes, and you feel like your life is slipping away, and there's nothing left for you except death. Being the kid of Death, I didn't die, but I did go through all the stages, and then I pulled myself out of it when I couldn't die. After two weeks of being this hollow shell who wanted nothing but death, I snapped out of it. I began to read again, I began to do things, I re-built my relationship with my dad, but I still felt something missing, something that I didn't have, but I needed. That was when Marco arrived. He told me that he was my brother, I talked to Charlie and he confirmed it and then Marco brought out who I was, and I wasn't weak anymore. I wasn't the pathetic human everyone walked all over. I was a Reaper. Everything changed after that, I wasn't scared anymore, but I began to hide my emotions better, I didn't show what I was feeling like I did before, I kept everything I didn't want people to know bottled up and locked away. Only Marco was able to tell what I was ever really feeling. Anyway in Early November, I was coming home from work, Marc was with me when we caught the scent of a cold one, Victoria, James's mate. She was stalking Charlie. That's when I lost it, Charlie had nothing to do with this, and I was going to do everything in my power to protect him. That was the day Marc and I realized that I had my father's temper, my real father. I didn't think twice, I took after Victoria. She couldn't escape me. I was in a rage, and I took my sweet time with her, I read everything she was going to do with me and Charlie, and I did it to her. She begged and begged for quick death, but I didn't care, she came after my family, and I wouldn't have that. Marco came in and calmed me and I killed her. We burned the body, and that was it. Then Charlie said he was getting a job here, and I moved here first while Marco collected his things and he came here afterwards."

Rebekah stayed silent for a while and soaked everything in. She got up and hugged Bella, she felt closer to Bella now. Rebekah then explained to Bella about her past. Her family, Esther Mikael, Finnik, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and little Henrik. Bella felt a shiver when she spoke about Henrik. It was a spirit. It was Henrik.

"Tell her I never blamed her or anyone please tell her," Henrik whispered to Bella.

Bella turned to look at him and jumped, "You didn't find peace?"

"Bella?" Rebekah asked.

"No. Mother lied about who my father was too," Henrik said, "I'm Rebekah's half-brother, but Nik's full brother. When I died I was stuck on the other side. Watching silently over all of them."

"Why speak to me now?" Bella asked ignoring Rebekah's confused face.

"I can trust you now," Henrik said.

"You're stuck?" Bella asked.

Henrik nodded, "I've been stuck I can't go anywhere."

Bella looked at him and she felt bad for him, "If I could bring you back, would you come?"

Henrik looked at Bella suspiciously before returning his gaze to Rebekah, "I would, I would come back in a heartbeat. I would tell everyone the truth, I would tell Nik that the wolves were amazing to watch, that I never blamed him. That I was sorry for everything Mikael ever did to him."

"I can bring you back," Bella said.

"I know, but I won't ask that of you," Henrik said, "I know you don't like using that power, I watched you sometimes too."

Bella smiled, "I would use it for you."

"Why?" Henrik asked.

Bella shrugged, "Your dashing good looks?"

Henrik laughed, "You would be a good match for Nik, an even better match for me though."

Bella laughed at his joke, "Is that a yes?"

"For what in return?" Henrik asked.

"You don't turn into a hybrid until you're at least over 18," Bella said.

Henrik laughed, "Deal."

Bella smiled, "Where did you die?"

"I gave my last breath were the caverns used to be," Henrik said.

Bella nodded, "I'll meet you there?" Henrik nodded and disappeared.

"Bella! Bella!" Rebekah was yelling trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry," Bella said turning to look at Rebekah, "I just met your brother?"

"What? You're not making any sense Isa," Rebekah said.

"When you talked about Henrik, he came to me. I can talk to spirits, but only the ones that aren't at peace, and Henrik was here. He's been stuck here, and I asked if I could bring him back if he would come and he said yes. Come on, before we go shopping we need to go bring your brother back." Bella said leading Rebekah back to the car. She told Rebekah to buckle up and she sped off to the caverns.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return Part 2

Author's Notes

Henrik's back! Oh, I just want to say thanks for the reviews, I like reading what you all think about the story. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella arrived at the Caverns and saw Henrik's spirit hanging around where he took his last breath.

"Are you sure this is where died?" Bella asked, "Since you don't have your body, I need to be where your Essence was last at."

Henrik nodded, "This is it. This where I died. I visit it a lot, so I know the exact spot."

Bella nodded, "Bekah, I need you to go to the nearest store, and bring back some clothes for Henrik. Don't tell anyone about this. Get the clothes and come straight back."

Rebekah nodded, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'll be right back Henrik."

"Clothes?" Henrik asked.

"I don't have your body, so when I bring you back you're going to come back in a new body, you'll like you used to when you died, but you'll just be more naked," Bella said with a shrug.

"You just wanted to see me naked, I understand," Henrik said with a laugh.

Bella laughed, "You're about 15!"

Henrik laughed, "Being on the other side, I'm more mature than what I look like."

"How do you think you'll adapt to the new times?" Bella asked, "It's been over a thousand years."

"I've been watching Nik and the rest of my family for over a thousand years, I'm well aware of everything, will you take me to cut my hair when we're done here?" Henrik asked running his hand through his hair.

"Sure, we can go and by you clothes too, I'm sure Bekah will love that bonding time with you, because we know your brothers will occupy you with everything else," Bella said.

"Thank you for this," Henrik said.

Bella smiled, "You're welcome, now, come lie down right here, and close your eyes. Just relax and let go, when you open your eyes, you'll be back here." Henrik did what Bella asked and relaxed. He felt a pull and then he felt again. He could begin to feel the ground beneath him, he could feel as Bella took off her jacket and placed on him to cover him up. He almost chuckled at that. He could hear Rebekah coming back, and Bella tell her she was going overboard with everything she bought.

"He doesn't need a muscle shirt it's winter!" Bella told Rebekah the humor in her voice was noticeable.

"Well, I was nervous, I haven't seen him in so long, I didn't know what he would like," Rebekah said.

Bella laughed, "Alright, he's almost waking up, you got him underwear right."

Rebekah pulled out 4 different type of underwear, "I didn't know if he wanted Boxers, briefs, or ones with cartoons, or these ones that come with padding."

Bella laughed again, "You're funny when you're nervous Bekah."

Rebekah stared as Henrik's body began to take breaths in, "Oh God."

"Henri," Bella said, "You should wake up before Bekah begins to go crazy."

"Henri?" Henrik says as he begins to rub his eyes as he waked up.

"It's more modern," Bella said, "Bekah, you should hand him his clothes, I know you want to hug him, but I doubt you want to when he's naked." Rebekah quickly handed Henrik his clothes with a large smile. Bella and Rebekah turned around to let him change in peace.

Rebekah hugged Henrik tightly once he was done, "I missed you so much when you died!"

"I know Bek," Henrik said, "I was there, I saw everything. I never blamed any of you for what happened to me."

Bella smiled at the love between the siblings, "Guys, if we want to make the barber, we should probably leave now."

Rebekah nodded, "Let's go take care of that mane of yours and then we can go shopping and get you everything you're going to need."

Henrik nodded, "Let's go, can I drive?"

Bella laughed, "You haven't been alive for more than a few minutes and you're already trying to get yourself killed."

"Worth a try," Henrik said as he got in the back seat. Rebekah began telling him everything she knew about this time. Bella stayed quiet letting the two bond again.

"Thank you for this opportunity again Elle," Henrik said.

"Elle?" Bella and Rebekah asked.

"You call her Isa, her brother calls her Izzy, and everyone else calls her Bella or Bells, I went with something new," Henrik said with a grin.

Bella laughed, "I guess it makes sense, so what kind of hair cut are you thinking?"

"Short, a thousand years with long hair, I've grown tired of it," Henrik said running his hand again through his hair.

Rebekah grinned, "I now know something Nik doesn't!"

Henrik laughed, "A lot of times when you knew something he didn't you always blurted it out too early before you could use it to your benefit."

"I did?" Rebekah asked.

"Nik is easy to play, but you have to know exactly what to do," Henrik said, "Trust me I've watched him for a long time. I understand him better than anyone else in the family, we're alike."

Rebekah looked confused and Bella sighed, "Henrik is your half-brother, but he's Klaus's full brother."

"You mean you have the werewolf gene?" Rebekah asked.

Henrik nodded, "Nik wasn't the only one born out of marriage. The supernatural part of me is what kept me stuck in the other side. When I couldn't find peace I figured out it was because I wasn't completely human, so I was stuck on the other side. I've been watching all of you for some time, but mainly I kept close to Nik. He was always the one that I worried about. He was self-destructive and no one ever cared enough to notice. Things started to change after Mikael died, and then Bella happened, that he just started to change slowly."

"Bella happened?" Rebekah asked.

"You could call it love at first sight with Nik," Henrik said with a smirk.

"What about Caroline?" Rebekah asked, "He seemed so in love with her."

"All just an act to make little Elle jealous," Henrik said with a smile, "Idiot wasn't taking the time to get to know Elle enough to understand that it wasn't going to work. It took Marco to knock some sense into him."

"Marco?" Bella asked.

"The night of the ball, your brother was about to leave when Nik stopped him asking where you went. Your brother told Nik that what he was planning wasn't working, you weren't the type of girl who got jealous, more of the type of girl who shoved her feelings down to make sure others you cared about were happy," Henrik said.

Bella groaned, "Stupide older brothers, change of topic, how about we explain cell phones to you?"

Bella and Rebekah got into the explanation of all technology. Bella had fun explaining to Henrik about the supernatural. The three arrived at the barber and Rebekah specified how Henrik should get his hair cut to the barber. While Bella talked with Henrik.

"Maybe you should just go bald, and we could buy you different type of wigs," Bella said to Henrik as she looked through a wig magazine.

Henrik laughed, "That is by far the worse idea I've ever heard."

"You could get hair that matches your clothes," Bella said with a smile.

"I'm getting it cut, not shaving it off for your amusement," Henrik said.

"Alright, but tell me, you said you watched me before, how come I never saw you," Bella asked.

"Easy, I did it from a distance, and you were always with your brother so you never noticed," Henrik said.

Bella nodded, "What did you hear?"

"It was after you killed Esther, you were on the roof with Marco," Henrik said, "And then the first time you met Nik, I just saw you go back home and call your brother."

Bella nodded, "How does it feel to be back?"

"Great, really great," Henrik said with a grin, "I can touch things again, I can talk to people again, I feel good being human."

"You're more than human you know, you are a werewolf," Bella said.

"Right, I haven't activated the gene yet, so I'll be just fine," Henrik said.

"Be careful, and not do anything that could be dangerous and get someone killed," Bella said.

"I know I've seen people go through the change, I don't want to go through that, it looks terrifying," Henrik said with a shudder.

Bella nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, let's get started," Henrik said as he stood up and sat in the chair. Bella and Rebekah saw as his hair began to fall to the floor. By the time the cut was over he looked like a mini Kol mixed with a bit of Klaus.

Bella laughed, "You're adorable!"

Henrik groaned, "Never call a man adorable, it's degrading."

Rebekah laughed, "You look so cute, let's go buy you clothes!"

Henrik followed not knowing what he was getting himself into with shopping with Rebekah. Bella followed laughing when Henrik would turn down a shirt but then agree to it when Rebekah did her puppy dog eyes to him.

"Alright, we bought the store, and I have to meet Marco in ten minutes," Bella said.

"Okay okay, let's get going, just let me pay for this," Rebekah said grabbing her pair of shoes and Henrik's clothes.

"Thanks, I know you don't have to meet your brother for another 10 minutes," Henrik said with a sigh.

Bella smiled, "Hey, I'm proud of you, for a first timer you lasted longer than I thought you would."

"Do you think they'd be happy to see me?" Henrik asked.

"Have you seen how Bekah was today," Bella said glancing back at the store, "You're going to bring them back together."

"You know I was happy when I died," Henrik said, "I was so happy that I got to see the wolves that I got to experience that, when I died, I was happy. Nik had taken me to see something that I was begging to see, he was a good brother to me. He protected me from Mikael and would take the blame for things that I did, and then he'd always tell me stories and show me how to do things. I know what Nik did with the whole Ball thing was wrong, but you have to understand, that he wanted to know if you felt anything for him. If you became jealous, he would know you felt something for him, but he was too scared to actually approach you so he came up with that little plan. He really does hold feelings for you, strong ones, and that's what scares him. It's what scares you too right? That the same thing that happened to Edward will happen with Nik. That somehow things will end bad, that he'll leave."

"You are wiser than your age," Bella commented.

Henrik smiled, "Of course I am, over a thousand years old here. Am I you're favorite Mikaelson now?"

Bella laughed, "I don't know Bekah has that title at the moment."

Henrik smiled, "No she doesn't we both know who your favorite is. You made out with him today."

"You saw that too?" Bella asked.

"Of course I did," Henrik said, "I was all seeing remember, you were just caught up in your other activities you didn't notice me."

-Page Break-

Bella pulled into the Mikaelson mansion and parked the car.

"You're not coming inside?" Rebekah asked.

"This seems more like a family moment, so it should just be family," Bella said with a smile.

"Will I see you later Elle?" Henrik asked opening the door of the back seat.

Bella nodded, "We can talk whenever you want Henri."

"Good," Henrik said stepping out of the car, "Be careful Elle."

"I'm always careful," Bella said.

Rebekah smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, at the Grill for our usual lunch?"

"Of course," Bella said with a smile. "Have fun!" Rebekah and Henrik waved as Bella drove away. Bella saw Rebekah grab Henrik's hand and lead him inside. Bella drove to the Grill to meet Marco.

Bella saw him sitting at her booth and she took the seat across from him.

"Hey Marc," Bella said.

"What did you do Marcella?" Marco asked looking at Bella. Bella cringed he had only called her by her middle name once before and that was with Victoria.

"I didn't do anything _Isaac_," Bella said.

"You did too, so can you tell me what you did that I even felt the power you used," Marco said.

Bella sighed, "Well, I told Rebekah about me, and then she was telling me about her family and then her dead little brother appeared as a spirit and I brought him back."

"You brought him back? Why did it take so much power?" Marco asked.

"No body," Bella said, "Over a 1000 years old, he was the reason his family was turned into vampires to fight off the werewolves."

"Was he not at peace?" Marco asked.

"No, he was stuck on the other side, he has the wolf gene," Bella explained.

"I thought you did something stupid," Marco said with a sigh.

"I did something for a family, and for a little boy who was trapped somewhere he didn't want to be," Bella said, "You're not mad right Isaac?"

"I'm not mad Izzy," Marco said, "I was just worried."

"He's a cute kid," Bella said with a laugh.

"So he's a wolf?" Marco asked.

Bella nodded, "He's Klaus's full brother. He found out when he was on the other side. I did tell him he couldn't turn until he was at least 18 though."

"I saw Klaus today," Marco said, "He seemed pretty happy, but he didn't know his brother was back so I was wondering what was making him so happy. Did you have anything to do with it?"

Bella sighed, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about Marc."

"Really, because I got curious and I might've peeked into his mind, and do you know what he was replaying again and again in his mind?" Marco asked with a smirk, "He kept replaying the memory of kissing my baby sister in his mind."

Bella laughed, "It was just a kiss."

"No it wasn't, he told you the truth about the ball," Marco said, "And he apologized for it also."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked.

"Not my place to tell you," Marco said, "What now?"

"What are you asking," Bella asked.

"What happens between you and Klaus now?" Marco asked.

Bella shrugged, "I just brought back his younger brother, I doubt he even remembers right now, he has more important things to do right now."

"Alright whatever you say, so what did you tell Rebekah?" Marco asked.

"Renee and Charlie separating, Renee marrying, moving in with Charlie, The Cullen's, baseball, birthday, the woods, dazzling, meeting you, and Victoria." Bella said.

"Did you tell her about my dashing good looks?" Marco asked with a smirk.

"She's seen you in person, I couldn't lie about that," Bella said with a smile, "What did you do today?"

"Nothing really," Marco said, "I mainly caught up on my movies, and then watched some sports with Charlie, nothing too special."

"You just live the wild life don't you?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"More like I live my life on the edge," Marco said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Home

Author's Note

I was asked if I had any pictures or anything else for this story, and I'm sorry to say that I don't, I really just leave things to the imagination. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Bekah," Henrik said stopping Rebekah at the door, "What if they're not happy to see me? What if they hate me because I was the reason they were turned. It's been a thousand years, so much has changed with them they could hate me now."

"They won't hate you," Rebekah said smiling at her younger brother, "We are a family, you coming back is going to keep us a family. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Henrik nodded, "Okay, let's go. Let's get this over with."

Rebekah opened the door to the house, she only caught the scent of Klaus and Kol in the house. Elijah and Finn must still be out to searching for Sage. Rebekah showed Henrik to the living room.

"Wait right here, I'm going to go get Nik and Kol," Rebekah said. Henrik sat down as he started fiddling with his hands.

"Why are you forcing us to the living room, I was with a guest," Kol said.

"Yes, I saw the harlot you were with, this is more important, that's why I compelled her to go," Rebekah answered.

"Rebekah I was busy, what do you want?" Klaus asked.

"You were painting, this is more important," Rebekah said.

"What is it?" Kol asked as they appeared in the living room. They stopped as they saw Henrik pacing the living room.

"What is this," Klaus asked getting slightly angry, he believed this must be a trick of sorts.

"No Hello for your younger brother?" Henrik said staring at his brothers.

"How are you back," Kol stuttered. Klaus looked at his younger brother, the tears swelling in his eyes as he looked at him, he was real.

"Elle brought me back," Henrik said becoming nervous because neither one of his brothers had approached him yet.

"Elle?" Klaus asked his younger brother as he fought back his tears.

"Isabella," Henrik clarified, "I spoke with her when I was on the other side, and she brought me back."

"Why?" Kol asked finally going up to his brother and hugging him, to see if he was really there, and this wasn't an illusion. Henrik hugged Kol back with a grin, he was happy to be able to see his brothers again. Henrik pulled back and looked at Klaus.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said as he hugged Henrik letting a few stray tears slip, "I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you."

Henrik hugged his older brother, he knew his death had hurt Klaus the most. Henrik couldn't contain the tears that fell as he was able to hug his brother again, "I died happy. I never regretted that night. You took me to go see the one thing I was begging to see. When I died, I died happy, and I never blamed you for it. You were my older brother Nik, I always loved you even in death I never blamed you for anything."

"How long are you back for?" Kol asked as he smiled at his little brother.

"I'm back for good, but I made a promise I wouldn't become a hybrid until I was at least 18," Henrik said.

"Hybrid?" Kol and Klaus asked.

"I have the werewolf gene," Henrik said, "Nik and I have the same father."

"What?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of his little brother.

"Esther had more than one affair with our father," Henrik said, "I am your full brother, I have the werewolf gene in me."

"How?" Klaus asked lost in thought.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other they do certain activities… "Henrik began.

Kol laughed, "I missed you Henrik."

"I know, I was watching, I watched over all of you," Henrik said, "Mainly you Nik, you worried me."

Klaus looked at his little brother and smiled, "Why would you worry?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else," Henrik said to his brother, "You blamed yourself too much for everything."

"Why would Bella bring you back?" Kol asked, "She didn't really seem the type to be kind enough to do something like this.

Henrik glared at his brother, "Elle is as kind as they get, do not forget who saved you from Esther, and may I mention she did it without asking for anything in return."

"She was told to by her father, she said so herself," Kol said to his brother.

"Do not be ignorant Kol. Elle had her brother kill Esther away from all of you because she didn't think you deserved to watch your mother die. She didn't have to heal Finn from his compulsion, she didn't have to unlink you, and she didn't have to defend you against Esther, when she called you monsters! She did that because she is a genuinely nice person, but we all know that when you're nice, people walk all over you, and Elle had to learn that the hard way," Henrik said.

"Henrik, calm down, he didn't know any of this, let's go back tell them about how you came back," Rebekah said said resting a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"Rebekah and Elle were talking about their pasts," Henrik said, "When Rebekah mentioned me I asked Elle to tell her something from me. I didn't want any of you blaming yourselves because of my death. I told Elle about being on the other side after some talking, she told me she was going to bring me back. We went to the caverns, were I took my last breath, and she brought me back, then we went to cut my hair and then we went to buy some clothes and things for me. Then Elle brought us home."

"Do you know why she did it though?" Kol asked.

"Elle felt bad. I was on the other side by myself, having to watch over my family, never being able to talk or to do anything, just watch. She brought me back because she felt bad, and because of all of you. Elle knew my death affected all of you, so she brought me back, so that we could be a family again." Henrik said.

"She can bring back people too? I thought it was just her brother who could do it?" Kol asked.

"No, she can do it too, but she doesn't like too," Henrik said.

"What have you done on the other side?" Klaus asked.

"I watched all of you," Henrik said, "I watched your travels, your mistakes, I watched you all do a lot of things. Where are Finn and Elijah?"

"They went looking for Sage," Klaus answered, "They should be back in a day or two."

"Last time I saw her she was in Vermont," Henrik said, "I watch her when she gets too close to Klaus, I didn't want to see her die."

"I wouldn't have killed her," Klaus said.

"Not at first, but she was planning on killing you, so you would've killed her," Henrik said with a shrug, "I know you Nik, if anyone poses a threat, you evaluate the situation and then you kill."

"How come you didn't come straight home after you came back?" Kol asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with Bekah and with Elle," Henrik said.

"I called Elijah and Finn, and told them to come home immediately," Rebekah said.

"Good, I can't wait to see Elijah lose his composure when he sees me," Henrik said with a smile, "He's too serious."

Klaus laughed, "How far are they Rebekah?"

"A few minutes," Rebekah said, "I told them it was something important, and that they would regret not coming home immediately."

"Did you all know that Kol once dated a human?" Henrik said with a smile as he looked over at his older brother.

Kol choked on his drink, "You saw that?"

"I did," Henrik grinned, "Do you want to tell the story, or shall I?"

Klaus smiled at seeing his little brother back. He had his family together again. Their family was complete again. "Oh please tell this story, I thought humans were just food Kol?"

Kol groaned, "Thanks Henrik, I thought I could keep that a secret for eternity?"

Henrik smiled, "You're not mad at me right Kol? I mean I did just come back from the dead."

Rebekah laughed, "You're already going to use that as an excuse to tell stories about us?"

"Well, I can only use it for a limited time," Henrik said grinning, "My return will become old news soon."

"I never remembered you being so sneaky?" Kol said with a smile.

"The other side can do that for you, so are you going to tell the story, or shall I?" Henrik asked. Kol waved for him to tell the story while he poured himself another drink. Klaus enjoyed hearing his brother's voice and laughter as he told a story. His younger siblings were sitting together on the couch while he sat across from them watching their interaction. Kol was trying to hide his grimace as he heard his brother tell the story. He didn't feel the guilt anymore at seeing his brother die. He smiled at his brother's words, he had died happy. He didn't feel alone anymore knowing that he had a full brother, that he wasn't the only one.

"Rebekah! What is the emergency," Elijah asked stepping in.

"We were busy Rebekah," Finn said. Henrik stood up as he saw his brother's enter. He turned to face them. He smiled as Elijah and Finn stopped in their tracks and turned a pale color.

"Who is this?" Elijah asked looking at Henrik, not able to believe that the younger brother they had all lost was standing in front of them.

"I understand that I've been dead for a thousand years, but I would suspect that you would remember who your brother is," Henrik said looking at his brothers who were frozen in their spots. Henrik looked at Klaus, "Are they angry at me? Do they think I'm lying?"

"They're just confused Henrik," Klaus said standing up beside his brother in comfort to the young boy who was becoming nervous at the lack of reaction of his eldest brothers.

"Give them a few moments to collect themselves," Kol said to his younger brother as he stood on the otherside of him.

Henrik nodded, but took a step forward to meet his brothers, "Are you going to be okay?" Elijah was the first to react, and he began to inspect Henrik when he was sure that it was the real him he engulfed him a hug. "How are you here?" Elijah asked still hugging his younger brother, he hugged Henrik tightly.

"Human Elijah," Henrik gasped as Elijah hugged him too tightly.

"You're real, you're here," Elijah said stepping back giving Finn room to hug his brother. Finn looked at his brother with a grin.

"This is absolutely amazing," Finn said in awe staring at his brother.

"I take it you're glad to see me?" Henrik asked his older brothers.

"Of course we are!" Elijah said hugging his younger brother again, he turned to look at his other siblings, "How is this possible?"

"The explanation is simple," Rebekah said.

"Before we get back into explanations, I think I should mention that I am still human, and I'm starving," Henrik said looking at his siblings.

"It's only 7, the Grill is still open, we can take him there," Rebekah said, "We can go grocery shopping tomorrow morning, so he always has something to eat."

Klaus nodded, "Let's go, come on Henrik, we can explain things to Elijah and Finn in the car."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as Marco told her more about his childhood, "You're kidding me? You got tied to the flag pole?"

"I lost a bet, with a football player, so I had to accept the punishment," Marco said with a smile, "My mother had to come in and ask the principal to untie me and bring me down."

Bella laughed, "I don't have memories like that!"

"If you want I can tie you to the pole here, so you can have your own memories," Marco said with a smirk.

Bella cringed, "No thank you, I think my cold one memories will do me just fine."

"Can I ask you something," Marco asked.

"Go ahead," Bella said, "You're going to do it either way."

"Did you like Edward because he sparkled?" Marco asked with a smirk.

"Cold ones are supposed to be deadly, but the whole sparkling thing, only reminds me of disco balls," Bella said with a laugh.

"Do you think they would make a good disco ball?" Marco asked as he ate a French fry.

Bella laughed, "No, one, they would probably be complaining the whole time, two, they would probably have to be close to naked to be a good disco ball, three, they don't shine in different colors like disco balls are supposed to, Four, a party in the sunlight just doesn't work."

"You're right, what if you rip you ripped them apart, and then after that you tied their pieces together like in abstract art, and created a hole for the sunlight so the party could be indoors," Marco said.

Bella laughed, "That is just ridiculous."

"What, it would save money, because I wouldn't have to buy a disco ball," Marco said. Bella took a fry and threw it at Marco's face.

"I know it sounds weird, but it feels like it's been years since we've been able to just hang out as siblings like we used to in Forks," Bella said with a smile, "You know, just goof off, and be normal."

Marco smiled, "Who knew you could be so mushy. I feel the same, feeling normal is fun."

Bella groaned as she heard the door chime and saw Damon walk in with Stefan and Elena beside him. Damon walked up to Bella and Marco.

"Well, if it isn't the little killer," Damon said.

"I prefer reaper," Bella said with a smirk, "How's your head? And your heart Stefan? What about you Elena, how are you feeling? Maybe next time you'll think twice about touching the people I care about or stabbing me with a shot."

"We will find something to kill you," Damon hissed. Bella stood up and faced Damon.

"If you haven't gotten the hint, I can't die, but I sure as hell can make you die, over and over again," Bella said with a smile.

Damon smirked, "Who would've thought that someone who could kill me would be so appealing to look at."

Bella laughed, "Just leave Damon, before you get hurt."

Damon was about to say something when the originals walked in with Henrik with them, "Looks like the originals got a new pet, and he's human. I wonder how he would taste like."

Bella turned serious, "Let's make this clear Damon, The Mikaelsons are off limits, touch them and I kill you. Even think about touching the boy, and I'll make sure that by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death. Off limits Damon, especially the boy, do you understand?"

Marco stood beside Bella, "Her threats are mine also, and we reapers always keep our threats. I should make it clear that this time I won't be bringing you back."

Damon stepped back and smirked, but the fear clear in his eyes, "Fine the boy is off limits."

Bella smiled sweetly at him, "Nice to know we have an understanding, and I suggest you make it clear to the rest of your little friends, that the threat stands for everyone. If he gets hurt, I won't play nice anymore." Damon nodded and walked to the bar. Bella sat back down with Marco ignoring the looks they were getting.

"If he was a cold one, I'd make him a disco ball," Bella told Marco with a smile.

Marco laughed, "Really, I'd think I'd go with a live sculpture, compel him to pose and stay still for eternity."

Bella laughed, "Right, I don't have a use for a disco ball, a sculpture would do much better." Bella toyed with her mother's ring.

"Want to go do some late night flying," Marco asked his sister, "I'll race you."

Bella sighed, she was going to answer when she caught the scent of her dad as he walked into the Grill. Bella and Marco froze as they saw him. He nodded to the door and walked out. Bella and Marco grabbed their things and stood up quickly. Their faces becoming serious, their father never went out in public where others could see him. They walked out quickly, they followed behind their father quietly as he led them to a very secluded area.

"Is something wrong dad?" Bella asked as they stopped walking.

"No Isabella, we just have more privacy out here, too many vampires in that establishment," Death said.

"Is this about Henrik?" Marco asked already willing to defend his sister's actions.

"No, it was a good idea to bring the boy back," He answered, "He will be good for the family."

Bella smiled and so did Marco, they both went to give their father a quick hug.

"I came here to congratulate you," He said, "You did a good job, the balance is good, but I will need to ask for a favor soon, one of you, will need to go to Italy."

"Italy?" Bella asked a bit skeptical.

"There is a cold one coven there by the name of Volturi. They're considered cold one Royalty, but they are going to be attacked soon by a new born army, I need one of you to make sure the Volturi win. They keep a strict rule system within cold ones, and without them there would be havoc, one of you will stay while the other goes and assists with the newborn crisis." He said.

"I'll go," Bella said.

"No you will not," Marco said to his little sister.

Bella groaned, "Marc, we both know that I would be better, this way I can get some anger out."

"I agree, Isabella should be the one to go, Marco you stay here," their father said sternly.

Marco knew there would be no point in arguing, "When does she leave?"

"She has to be there by January 23rd, you will most likely stay for a few days, no more than a week," he said, "I spoke with Aro, he is offering you a room, and you will both be in contact with him."

"So in about 2 weeks I have to leave to Italy," Bella said. Her father nodded, "Alright, anything else?"

"I love you both, be careful, your identities will soon be revealed to the world," Death said.

Marco and Bella nodded, "We will keep things safe."

"Good," he said before disappearing again.

Bella groaned, "Back to the Grill, I need a drink."

Marco laughed, "You started saying that more and more since we've been in this town."

"Can you blame me?" Bella asked.

"No, I need a drink too," Marco said, "Let's skip the Grill, buy something to drink at the store and sit up on the roof."

Bella smiled, "First good idea I've heard from you in a while Marc." Marco put his arm around his sister's shoulders as they walked back to the car together.


	12. Chapter 12: Cooking For Henrik

Author's Note

Sorry for not updating so soon, I had a bit of a hectic weekend. Anyway, there will be more updates coming this weekend. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Bella!" Marco yelled as he opened the door to Bella's room.

"Go away, I want to stay in this bed for the rest of my life, and never leave," Bella mumbled trying to go back to sleep.

Marco chuckled, and sat down beside Bella, "I just thought I'd tell you that Renee called, wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Bella laughed, "Its January!"

"That's what I said, remember you have to meet Rebekah today," Marco said.

Bella smiled, "Are you joining me?"

"No, I'm going to spend the day buying your plane tickets, and I have a video meeting with Aro today, you leave in a bit over two weeks, and I want to make sure everything is going to go fine." Marco said.

"When did you schedule this meeting?" Bella asked.

"I didn't dad did. I got a message from Aro saying he was looking forward to talking to me," Marco said with a roll of his eyes.

Bella smiled, "Want me to stay and be in the meeting with you?"

"No, I can handle it, besides if it's just me, he'll understand that only one of us will be arriving," Marco said, "Come home at 6 though, I want to get some training in, you're going to need some practice."

"Yes sir," Bella said fake saluting him.

Marco laughed at his sister, "You seemed more relax today, why is that?"

"Good night's sleep?" Bella suggested, "I enjoyed yesterday."

"You mean you enjoyed what happened between you and Klaus yesterday," Marco said with a smirk.

"Drop it!" Bella said, "Alright, I'm going to shower and then get ready to meet Bekah in about 2 hours."

"Can you make me breakfast," Marco asked giving Bella his best puppy dogs eyes.

Bella smiled, "Depends on what you want?"

"Pancakes," Marco said with a smile towards Bella.

Bella tied up her hair, "Let me shower, and I'll be downstairs."

"You are a wonderful twin," Marco said to Bella as he exited her room.

-Page Break-

Bella was making pancakes, when there was a knock on the door. Charlie was out for work already, so Bella was unsure who it could be.

"Make sure they don't burn," Bella told Marco as she went to answer the door.

"Bella," Rebekah answered with a smile Henrik by her side.

"Hey guys," Bella said, "Come in."

"Thanks Elle," Henrik said with a smile, "I came, because I was hungry, and my siblings can't cook to save their lives."

Bella laughed, "Come on, I'm making pancakes for Marco, I'll make you some."

Henrik sighed in relief, "Thank you, I thought I would have to eat fast food breakfast."

"Hey! I would've figured something out," Rebekah said, "Sorry for intruding Bella, I just didn't know someone else who could cook."

Bella smiled, "No problem, let's go to the kitchen." Bella led Rebekah and Henrik to the kitchen they took a seat with Marco at the table while Bella finished cooking.

"You're Henrik right?" Marco asked the boy.

"Yes, that would be me," Henrik said, "You don't mind if we join you right?"

"Nope, it just gives Izzy a reason to make bacon along with those pancakes," Marco said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "I'm already on it, so how was yesterday guys?"

"They were happy to see me," Henrik said with a smile.

"Everyone was a bit shocked to see him, but after that we were together again. I need to do some grocery shopping, can you join me Isa, I don't think I'd be able to do it alone, I don't really know what to buy," Rebekah said.

Bella smiled, "I'd love to, so Henri, how is being alive again treating you."

"Great Elle!" Henrik said, "It feels good to sleep again."

"Do you miss anything about the other side," Marco asked Henrik.

"No, I was always just watching, not being able to say anything. Being alive again is amazing," Henrik said, "Is it weird being a reaper?"

"No, it's quite enjoyable," Marco answered with a grin, "Especially the whole flying thing."

"Can I see you fly?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go outside," Marco said as he lead Henrik outside with him to show him how they flew.

Bella continued cooking while Rebekah watched. "How'd you learn to cook?" Rebekah asked Bella.

"My mother was the child in our relationship, so if I wanted a home cooked meal I had to cook it. I've been cooking since I was 6 and I could climb the chair to reach the stove," Bella said with a smile, "I wasn't very good at first, but by the time I was 8, I could make almost any recipe I found. I usually just stuck to whatever was inside a cook book. I actually enjoy cooking."

"Can you teach me Isa," Rebekah asked, "I haven't cooked anything since I was human, and well, everything was different then. The boys are fixing up the kitchen at the house to make it so we can cook, but none of us really know _how_ to cook."

"Vampires can eat, so why didn't any of them ever learn," Bella asked out of curiosity.

"When we wanted food, we would order it or have someone else prepare it," Rebekah said, "But Nik said that we weren't going to have staff anymore since they could be compelled to hurt Henrik."

"No one will hurt Henri," Bella said.

Rebekah smiled, "We heard your threat to the Salvatore's Henrik wouldn't shut up about being your favorite Mikaelson."

Bella laughed, "Damon would've done something to Henrik, he still could, but now I've warned them of the consequences of hurting him."

"Why did you do that?" Rebekah asked, "You barely knew him?"

"He deserves to be normal. To be happy. He deserves more than he got the last time he was alive. Now that your mother doesn't pose a threat, and that your father is gone he has a chance at that with all of you. I'm going to make sure he stays safe." Bella said with a simple smile.

"He really likes you, he defended you against Kol, when he said you didn't seem kind enough to do this," Rebekah said, "He seems attached to you already, like you're his closest friend."

Bella smiled, "It's just his attitude towards people he's very welcoming to others."

"What else are you making?" Rebekah asked as Bella was working on cooking at the stove.

"The bacon is done, the pancakes are done, I'm making some eggs," Bella said as she began making the eggs.

"What are you going to do after you finish school here," Rebekah asked.

"Travel maybe," Bella said, "Go somewhere with Marco, I just want to do something different, and you?"

"I think I'm going to stay here, Nik is signing Henrik up for school, so he'll barely be starting high school, which means after my graduation three years of school," Rebekah said, "Henrik wants the human experience before Nik makes him a hybrid."

"That's good, he deserves to be human for a while more," Bella said as she finished the egg at the same time Marco and Henrik walked in.

"Elle, can you fly that fast?" Henrik asked fixing his hair from being wind struck, it was obvious Marco took him flying.

"I can fly much faster," Bella said with a smug smirk.

Marco rolled his eyes, "Is breakfast done?"

"It is," Bella said setting everything on the table with the help of Rebekah. The four sat down together and Bella laughed as Henrik ate all the food he could fit.

"I never thought that food could taste so delicious," Henrik said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "You missed out on a lot of good tasting food Henri."

"Can you come over to the house and cook something else for me tonight?" Henrik asked giving Bella his best pleading face.

Bella looked to Rebekah, "I don't see a problem with it Isa, I could watch, and someone can finally use the kitchen we have, and Henrik shouldn't eat too much fast food."

Marco looked at Henrik and smirked, "Use the "I've been dead for a thousand years" card."

"He's right Elle, I've been dead for over a thousand years, I could really use some home cooked meals." Henrik said with a smile.

"Alright, you can choose what you want to eat," Bella said as she pulled out her cooking book and handed it to Henrik, "You can choose from here."

Henrik flipped through the book as he continued to eat, Rebekah and Bella laughed as he ended up getting syrup all over his hands.

-Page Break-

"Why didn't Marco come with us," Henrik asked as the three walked through the aisle of the supermarket getting Henrik food that he could eat.

"He had a meeting to get to today," Bella said, "Do you want chocolate Milk?"

"I've never tasted it Elle, how am I supposed to know if I want it?" Henrik said looking around at the store.

"It's what you had with your breakfast this morning Henri?" Bella said with a smile at Henrik's amazement.

"Oh, than yes I do want it, along with some of that yellow colored juice," Henrik said not being able to think of the juice he was thinking of.

Bella smiled, "Orange juice?"

"No, it was more yellow," Henrik said in thought.

Rebekah laughed, "No, Henrik, it's called orange juice."

Henrik smiled, "I knew that."

"Sure you did, I'll be right back, I need mushrooms for what you asked for tonight," Bella said as he walked off to find what she was looking for. Bella grabbed the rest of the supplies she needed to make the pasta and salad Henrik had asked for.

"Elle, am I allergic to any of this stuff," Henrik asked looking through the groceries.

"I doubt it," Bella said, "But if you are, I can always just simply heal you."

Henrik nodded, "If I drink vampire blood that isn't Nik's, what happens?"

"It's not healthy for you, just like a werewolf bite is venomous to a vampire. Vampire blood is venomous to werewolves. Since your wolf side hasn't been triggered, if you drink Klaus's blood and then you for some reason die, then when you die, you'd be like any other vampire until you kill someone. I wouldn't recommend drinking anyone's blood though, it could have bad side effects on you." Bella said.

"But what if I get hurt and I need it," Henrik asked.

Bella smiled at him, "If you ever get hurt, I can and will heal you. Besides my way is quick and effective, and it doesn't turn you into anything in the end."

"What else can you do Isa," Rebekah asked as they finished paying for the food and were now heading outside.

"I can do a lot," Bella said with a shrug, "I don't use many of my powers often, but I've mastered all of them rather well."

-Page Break-

Bella was in the kitchen with Rebekah and Henrik. The Mikaelson brothers seemed to have fixed up the kitchen, but left to get supplies for Henrik's room and study.

"Elle," Henrik said looking at the pasta she was making, "Will this taste good?"

Bella laughed, "It tastes good to me, but it might taste bad to you. Anyway, if you want, I can also make a pizza, so if you don't like it you have something else to eat."

"Please do! I want to see you cook a pizza," Rebekah said with a grin. Henrik nodded and Bella got out what she needed.

"Hey Bekah, I'm missing the pepperoni, mind heading to the store to buy some, it should already come packaged and everything," Bella said.

Rebekah hopped off the counter, "Not a problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rebekah grabbed her keys and headed out. Bella turned to Henrik.

"Want to learn how to make the dough to the pizza?" Bella asked with a grin.

The Mikaelson brothers walked into the house to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. They walked to the kitchen and found Bella Henrik and Rebekah.

"No, the pepperoni goes on top," Bella says as she's laughing as she helps Henrik fix the pizza.

"This doesn't look like it's going to taste good Elle," Henrik said eyeing the uncooked pizza.

Bella laughed, "That's because it's not cooked Henri, wait till it's completely cooked and then judge whether or not it tastes good."

"What are you making," Finn was the first to speak.

Bella looked back noticing the four brothers standing there. She put the pizza into the oven before answering, "Pizza, Mushroom pasta, and chicken salad."

Rebekah said, "I would like to say, that I did make the salad by myself."

Elijah laughed, "What has you all cooking so much?"

"I asked Elle to cook me something after I had breakfast at her house," Henrik said, "Best pancakes in the world."

Bella laughed, "They were the only pancakes you ever tasted."

"Is that were Rebekah took you for breakfast?" Kol asked.

Rebekah nodded, "Well, Henrik didn't want to eat out, so I went to the one person I knew for a fact could cook."

Bella looked at the pasta to make sure it was turning out fine, "Hey Elle, do mushrooms taste good?"

"When cooked properly, but I wouldn't go around eating any mushroom, some of them are poisonous," Bella said looking at Henrik.

"Got it, don't eat things I find lying around," Henrik says with a smirk, "Where have all of you been?"

"We went to buy some things for your room," Klaus said looking at Bella as she cooked.

"What's wrong with my room?" Henrik asked.

"We're just upgrading," Finn answered.

"We'll see you all later, after we finish. It was nice to see you again Bella," Elijah said.

Bella smiled, "The same."

-Page Break-

Henrik grinned as he finished off his plate, "Elle, I have never tasted something so wonderful."

Bella laughed, and continued to clean up the kitchen, "Glad you enjoyed."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Henrik asks.

"No, not really that hungry," Bella said looking back at the half eaten pizza, pasta and Salad. "Hungry?"

"Not anymore," Henrik said with a grin, "I am a growing boy Elle, I need all the nutrition I can get."

Bella smiled and finished her cleaning she wrapped up the left overs and put them away. Rebekah had left to help her brothers. "Alright, I'm going to head home, Marco and I have some practice to do."

"Practice?" Henrik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have some business in a few weeks, and I need to be at the top of my game," Bella said.

"Hmm… sounds a bit suspicious Elle," Henrik says with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "I'll see you later Henri, tell them I said goodbye." Henrik nods and shows Bella to the door.

"Thank you for all of this," Henrik says seriously, "Thank you for the chance at being human again. For everything."

Bella smiles, "You don't have to thank me Henri. I'll see you all later."

Bella got home to find her father was at the Forbes watching a game with Liz. Marco was on the computer fidgeting through the different flight plans.

"I'm going with you," Marco said as he felt Bella walk up behind him, "I talked to Dad, I don't like the feeling I get from talking with Aro, I think the guy is up to something. He didn't even ask about the army of newborns, he just kept asking about our powers, and how strong we were. I told dad there was no way that I wasn't going to let you go by yourself. That guy is planning something big, and I won't have him taking advantage of you or trying to kill you. You'll only get angry and wipe them all out, and then the entire Volturi would be dead. So, my dear twin, we are going to Italy together for about a week."

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" Bella asked.

"I doubt he'll even notice, he's not home most of the time," Marco said, "I'll say you're coming with me to visit with my grandmother who's on a verge of death. We'll get our school work done for the week we're gone, and then we'll head out. Come on, Izzy, let's go fight."

Bella laughed, "You're too happy about fighting with me Marc."

"I find it entertaining," Marco said, "Let's go, I need to get some practice."

"Why are we training for a fight if we could just do a wave of death and wipe them all out," Bella said as she followed Marco outside.

"Never depend too much on our powers Izzy," Marco said as he took his fighting stance. Bella mirrored his stance with her own. They circled each for a few moments until Marco lunged at Bella. He knocked her off her feet, and she feel back with a growl in irritation. Bella stood back up and kicked Marco's feet from under him he stumbled back losing his balance. Bella stepped back a few feet before running at him and kicking him in the chest sending him flying back. Bella ran after Marco, she got there and sent one swift punch to his a chest. Causing him to fly again, only this time into a tree and break it. Bella crouched down ready for Marco's attack. Marco stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Bella and grinned.

"Already anticipating what's going to happy Izzy?" Marco asked as he calmly walked forward, "I guess this just became a little serious Izzy." Marco took off running and ran straight into Bella, purposely running her into trees. Bella grinds her teeth, she couldn't die, but she sure as hell could feel pain. Bella pushes her feet to the ground stopping Marco from continuing to run. Marco turns Bella around and grabs Bella shoulders and swiftly kicked her back causing her to stumble into the ground.

Bella gets up and glares at her brother, "I see, this isn't a play fight anymore, why don't we take this into the woods and make this interesting, no more holding back." Bella grabs her phone and jacket and runs into the woods. Marco does the same and follows after Bella. They run at super speed for minutes until they end up in an unknown location. Bella puts on her hoodie. And stuffs her phone in the safety strap on her thigh. She grins at Marco and waves him on. He comes to attack, Bella uses her weapon manipulation to conjure up a set of throwing knives. She takes one by one throwing them at Marco, each one landing on his legs and stomach. Marco grinds his teeth together and pulls out the knives one by one. He throws them to the ground covered in his blood. He also pulled out a weapon he got his scythe, and Bella got hers. They began dueling each other. After an hour their clothes were ripped to shreds they were becoming exhausted, but neither one was going to back down from the fight. Bella runs turning her scythe into a spear and stabs it through Marco's stomach. Bella grins as he falls to the ground. Marco groaned.

"Fine, you win this one, now pull this shit out of me Izzy," Marco groaned. Bella nodded and pulled the spear out. Marco healed instantly and stood up. "That was fun."

Bella laughed, "We have a strange sibling relationship if we bond over fighting."

Marco slung his arm around his sister's shoulders, "I love you Izzy, but if you ever stab me again I am going to throw you off a cliff."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll play nice next time Marc," Bella said, "Besides you ran me into a bunch of trees, you deserved it and you know it."

Marco laughed, "You started it!"

"Did not!" Bella said her phone began to ring. Bella pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Isa! Isa! Oh my God thank god! We can't find them!" Rebekah said into the phone practically losing her mind.

"Bekah, breathe, now tell me who you can't find," Bella said trying to get information out of her friend.

"Kol… and Henrik…" Rebekah seemed to be freaking out.

"Were is everyone?" Bella asked.

"They're out looking for them," Rebekah said, "We can't find them anywhere."

"When did he go missing and where?" Bella asked as she put the phone on speaker for Marco to hear more clearly.

"About an 15 minutes ago, him and Kol went out to buy some supplies," Rebekah said, "They haven't come back yet, and we can't find them anywhere in town. You were the only one I thought of calling."

"Alright Bekah, you need to listen to me," Bella said, "I promise to bring both your brothers back, and whoever has them will pay. Marc and I are going to look for them, if we find anything we'll tell you. If you hear anything call me or Marco. If we come across them I'll call you okay?"

"I can't lose them Isa," Rebekah whispered, the distraught evident in her voice.

"I promise you they will come back to you," Bella said as she hung up the phone and looked at Marco.

"You track them in town and I'll track them heading out of town?" Marco asked.

"Have your phone with you?" Bella asked, Marco nodded, "Good, call me the instant you smell either of them. I made a threat and I plan to go through with it."

Marco kissed his sister's forehead, "We'll find them and you will go through with your threat. I'll make sure of it." Bella nodded and watched Marco take off in a run. Bella knew Marco hated that someone would kidnap an innocent person, especially Henrik who didn't deserve to be kidnapped. Bella spread out her wings and took off.


	13. Chapter 13: 2 out 5

Author's Note

Here we go another chapter! I think I should give a bit of a heads up that I probably won't be posting as often since my college semester is coming close to an end and I have a few projects to work on, but I will try to post as often as I can anyway. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella caught the scent of Henrik as she was in the streets. It was faint, but it was there, Bella trusted her gut and followed it, she sent one quick message to her brother telling him where she caught the scent. She followed the scent flying for 10 minutes, she was far out of town. They had taken them somewhere no one would find them. Bella stopped in a tree, and saw a shed with a dim light coming out of the window. She could smell Henrik and Kol, but there was also a group of people in the room. Bella hovered down to the ground, and in seconds Marco was beside her.

Bella looked at Marco_, What's the plan –_Bella said telepathically as to not alert whoever was inside of their presence.

_We go in and snap all their necks? – Marco _

_We could do that, but what if we figure out what they want first? – Bella_

_I never thought you were the one for think first act later- Marco _

_Alright, you go in from the back and I go in from the front, we have to make sure that none of them leave before we get what we want – Bella _

_Angry Bella is scary Bella –Marco _

Bella smiled at Marco's word, he gave a smirk and went to the back of the building. Bella walked to the front and slammed the doors open. She saw that the room was filled with vampires, werewolves, and shifters. Bella shook her head in disgust as she saw all of them were chained up like animals. Marco came in from the back with two grown men at his side.

"Izzy, have you ever heard of the 5?" Marco asked looking at the two mean he had in his grip.

"Supernatural hunters," Bella said with a smirk, "Looks like we got 2 out 5."

Bella's eyes scan the room and she finds a passed out Henrik and what appeared to be a dead Kol. "Why are you here?" Bella asked compelling one of the man.

"We came to finish our mark," One of them said not being fight off the compulsion, "We need to wake Silas and kill him once and for all."

"Don't let them go just yet," Bella said to Marco. She walked to Henrik and ripped the chains that wer keeping him to the wall off, "You're going to be okay Henri, I promise." Bella looked at Kol and pressed her hand against his chest. She used her power and resurrected him. He was weak, and had little blood in him. Bella held her wrist to his mouth. "I need you to drink Kol."

"No," Kol said afraid of taking too much and making Bella angrier than she already was.

"I wasn't asking," Bella said sternly, "If you're not going to do it for yourself do it for Henri, I'm going to need you to take him back home and away from here."

Kol nodded and his fangs appeared, he latched onto Bella's wrist keeping it firmly to his mouth. The wound healed and Kol looked better. He looked over at Henrik panic entering his eyes, he was about to bite his wrist to give him his blood. Bella grabbed his wrist holding him back, "He's hurt, he needs this! What are you doing?"

Bella sighed, "He's a werewolf your blood is poisonous to him even if he hasn't triggered the gene yet. You could kill him if you give him your blood." Bella pressed one hand on Henrik's head and the other over his heart. She healed him, and Henrik's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Elle? Kol?" Henrik asks rubbing his eyes.

"Henri, Kol is going to take you home okay?" Bella said helping Henrik up. She looked at Kol, "Go straight home, no looking back. There are 3 other hunters out there, they could be coming here, and if they catch your scent, you'll be putting yourself in danger along with Henrik."

"I won't leave you here with these bastards still alive," Kol said with a growl.

Bella smiled, "You died once tonight, let's not make that twice, they can kill you and they will torture you. Which means they'll torture him if they get the chance, just leave take him home. He looks exhausted, and don't worry about the hunters, they marked their death the second they kidnapped the both of you, now go."

Kol begins to leave with Henrik who was now trying to fight the sleep. Kol stops at the door and turns to Bella, "Thank you."

"Go," Bella said as she follows him to the door and closes it. Once she's sure they're out of hearing range, she turns to the hunters. "Now gentlemen, do you know who we are?"

"A couple of vampires," one of the men snarl at Bella the disgust clear in his eyes.

"Please, we are much stronger," Marco said, "And we're much scarier."

"He's right," Bella says, "And you gentlemen have royally screwed up tonight. You went after someone very important to me. His name was Henri, and you went after his brother too. That's two people I care about, I don't do well when the people I care about get hurt. I tend to get a little angry, and seek out revenge, and even a little death."

"You kill us, you're cursed," One of the men said with a smug look on his face.

"Tsk tsk, I see our name hasn't gotten out there Izzy," Marco said, "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"It's only the polite thing to do," Bella says stepping directly in front of both hunters, "I'm Isabella Marcella Reaper, and this is my brother Isaac Marco Reaper. We're the children of Death."

The two hunters looked at each other and then back to Bella and Marco, "The rumors are true?"

Bella looked at Marco with a smirk, "Do you hear that Marc, we're making a bit of a reputation for ourselves."

"I hope it's only the best that's going around," Marco said with a smirk, "Izzy, I'm a bit tired, can we get the torture over with already?"

"I got it from here Marc," Bella said, "Go make sure Henrik is okay for me please?"

Marco releases the two hunters and kisses Bella's forehead, "Try not to go overboard please, if you don't come home in 2 hours, I'm coming back to drag you home."

Bella nodded, "I got it, don't worry." Marco nods and begins to leave before looking back at the tied up creatures.

"Release the rest of them when you're done," Marco said to Bella. Bella looked at the rest of the creatures and nodded. Marco left and Bella's grin grew.

"Hear that gentlemen? Two whole hours just the two of us together," Bella said, "All the possibilities!"

"We didn't know," One of the men plead.

"You captured an innocent boy, and his brother, they weren't doing anything wrong, and you took it upon yourself to bring them here and treat them like dogs! Chaining them up and killing one of them in front of their brother! I was going to be nice, and take it easy, but now I'm just going to let the anger out. Let's see what we can do in two hours." Bella said as her scythe appeared.

-Page Break-

Marco appeared at the front door of the Mikaelson home. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Marco," Rebekah said answering the door and letting him in.

"Is everyone okay?" Marco asked.

"Yes, Kol seems overly hyper though, and he's stronger now," Rebekah said.

Marco nodded, "He drank Bella's blood, it's stronger than human blood, so he'll be a bit stronger while it's in his system."

"He drank from her?" Rebekah asked as she led him to Henrik's room where everyone was currently in.

"She did it so I could bring Henrik home," Kol murmured as he heard their conversation.

"That was her excuse for you to drink. She did it because being brought from the dead for a vampire can be tiring, and you no longer had blood in your system, you needed blood, so she gave you what you needed, and in return you brought Henrik home," Marco said as he leaned against the door way. The originals glanced at him before returning to looking at Henrik.

"He won't take any of our blood," Rebekah said.

"Good, it could kill him," Marco said stepping forward, he looked over Henrik, "He's not passed out, he's sleeping. Bella healed him, he's going to be just fine, he's just tired. Nothing to worry about."

"Where is Bella," Klaus asked being slightly worried Bella hadn't come to check on Henrik.

"Taking care of the 2 that capture them," Marco said.

"She's going to kill the hunters," Kol asked.

"Hunters?" Elijah asked.

"The five hunters, two of them were the ones that took Henrik and killed Kol," Marco said, "They're a group of hunters bound to kill all supernatural, but their main focus goes to vampires. They need the kills to finish the map, a new segment of the map shows up when a vampire is killed. Killing Kol, meant killing his line of vampires, it would've been enough to finish the mark if Bella hadn't brought him back."

"Killing a hunter puts a curse on the person who killed him," Klaus said worried, he remembered when he killed a hunter.

"That type of thing won't work on me and Bella," Marco said. Klaus relaxed visibly knowing Bella wasn't going to get herself hurt.

"How did you find us?" Kol asked, "How did you pick up our scents?"

"I didn't pick up your scent Bella did, but it was very faint, our senses can be stronger than yours, so she was able to pick up on it," Marco answered, "I was on the other side of town, the hunters split the trail to a certain degree knowing someone would try and come for you, I was following the other trail."

"Is Bella going to be back soon?" Rebekah asked

"Probably not for another hour," Marco answered.

"What is she planning on doing with these hunters?" Finn asked out of curiosity.

"It all depends on how angry she is," Marco said with a shrug.

"How come you don't get angry like Bella?" Rebekah asked.

Marco grinned, "I do, but it just takes a bit more to anger me. I should get going, if he gets sick or anything, call Bella or I and we could heal him." Marco said his goodbye to the Mikaelsons and walked out of the house he was just about to run when he was stopped by Klaus.

"Will she still be there," Klaus asked Marco referring to Bella's location.

"I believe so, she had two hours, so I'm sure she plans on using up her time," Marco said as he looked to Klaus. "If you leave now, you'll be able to catch her I believe just as she's cleaning up."

Klaus nodded and took off without hesitation to where Bella was, something inside him told him he needed to see her.

Marco watched as Klaus ran in the direction towards Bella. Hopefully, he'll be better for her then Edward ever was.

-Page Break-

Bella used her control of the elements to sit the shed on fire. She took a seat on the grass away from the fire, she decided she'd wait out to see if any other hunters arrived. Currently the bodies of the two hunters were being sit on fire while they were still alive. Bella had released some of the supernatural creatures that she deemed weren't going to be a problem to society. Bella heard someone approaching, she knew it wasn't Marco, so she stood up to face where the noise was coming from. Bella was already thinking of different attack strikes in case they came to fight with her.

Bella saw the figure approach, and she relaxed when she saw who it was, she turned back around and sat back down on the ground, "How is he?"

Klaus sat down beside Bella, "He's sleeping, we tried giving him our blood, but he wouldn't take it. Your brother came to check on him. He should be okay by morning."

"Good, when I healed him, he just seemed to need some rest. What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she turned to look at Klaus.

He smiled at her, "I came to check on you, your brother said you would be here."

"I'm fine, and the hunters are taken care of," Bella said looking back at the shed. There was a loud scream from the shed and Bella smiled, "The fire reached them."

"You left them in there alive?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "I thought it was sort of the perfect icing to the cake. They deserved more, but I only had two hours."

"Time limit?" Klaus asked.

"Marc does it so I don't go overboard," Bella said with a shrug.

"What are you still doing here," Klaus asked.

"It was 2 out 5 hunters, I thought I'd stick around for a while and see if any of the other hunters arrive, I don't want them in town," Bella said, "They'd go after Henri to get to all of you."

"You care about him a lot," Klaus stated.

"I do, he deserves a chance to be happy, and not be hunted down because of who his siblings were," Bella said, "Besides, I'm always happy to fight someone other than Marco."

Klaus chuckled, "Is it fighting when the other person doesn't stand a chance?"

"Yes, it's just not a fair fight," Bella said with a grin. She looked at Klaus who was now closer than he was before. They had unknowingly been inching closer to each other. Bella met Klaus's gaze and she couldn't stop herself as she leaned in closer and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Bella had her arms around Klaus's neck.

Klaus pulled away and rested his forehead against Bella's, "Let me take you to dinner."

Bella laughed, "You don't eat."

Klaus smiled, "Then let me just take you out, I want you to be mine Bella. I want to be able to tell people that you're my girl."

"Sounds good," Bella said with a grin. Klaus pulled Bella closer and kissed her, he had never been so happy.

"Well isn't this adorable," A deep voice came from behind.

"What a lovely couple," A woman's voice said sarcastically. Bella looked at the two in front of her, 2 more hunters.

"You have horrible timing," Bella said standing up, Klaus stood up beside her and put his arm around Bella's waist.

"Oh do we?" the man said, "I'm Allen, and this is my sister Marie."

"I'm Isabella Reaper," Bella said with a smile, "And this is Klaus Mikaelson, and I can see by the little tattoos you have that you two are hunters."

"You said Reaper," Allen said looking Bella up and down.

Bella smiled, "That'd be correct, Isabella Marcella Reaper, daughter of death."

"You can't be her, they said she had a twin and that she was ruthless," Marie said eyeing Bella, "You don't look so ruthless."

"The other two hunters I just tortured and killed would disagree," Bella said with a smirk, and pointed to the shed, "Their bodies are in there, burned alive."

"The hunter's curse will get you," Marie said with a smug look.

"I'm immune to that, so I can kill any hunter without any consequence," Bella said with a grin from ear to ear.

"We're not here to cause any trouble with you, we just heard the originals were in town, and we want them," Allen said.

Klaus growled in warning, "I'd stay away from my family."

"I should make it crystal clear that the Mikaelsons are with me and my brother. Anything happens to them, and you're responsible, you'll end up with the same fate as the other two hunters dead, and they didn't go peacefully," Bella said with a grin, "I had to bring them back from the dead a couple times, the knife went in too deep. Do you know how it feels to die, and then come back only to die again, and again?"

The two hunters seemed to become fearful and took a step back, Klaus saw this and wanted to grin at the way Bella could intimidate them.

"I really don't want to kill you," Bella said, "Well, not right now anyway, I'm in a bit of a good mood right now. Anyway, why don't you two leave? As long as you're out of Mystic Falls, I won't have a reason to kill you, but if I see you in Mystic Falls then I will kill you. Do you we have an understanding?"

"We understand," Allen said with a nod of his head.

"You know, one day someone will figure out how to kill you," Marie said as Allen began pulling her away.

"Give it your best shot sweetheart, I would love to see what you come up with," Bella said with a grin as she waved to the two hunters. Bella smiled as she felt Klaus kiss her again.

"Come on, let's get you home," Klaus said to Bella with a smile, "Your brother should be wondering what's taking you so long."

"He told you were I was, I'm sure he figured out what was taking me so long," Bella said with a smirk as she kissed Klaus. Klaus picked her up and began running with her. They arrived at her house, and Klaus set her down, and pulled away from their kiss.

Bella smiled, "How did you not run into a tree?"

"Extremely well-tuned senses," Klaus said with a smirk. Bella smiled, she could hear her father wasn't home yet, but Marco was, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up at 8."

"Morning?" Bella asked, "Aren't dates supposed to be at night time?"

"No, this one's different, I'll be back in the morning," Klaus said with a grin he kissed Bella a final time before leaving. Bella walked inside the house to find Marco in her room flipping through her books.

"What are you reading," Bella asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Marco said, "Not my favorite book."

"Why is that?" Bella asked as she sat down on her bed Marco sitting across from her in her computer chair.

"The love," Marco said, "I believe in love and all, one person out there for everyone, but this is just ridiculous. If she loved him, truly loved him, wouldn't she continue her life for him? Wouldn't she want to live so that his memory could never die? What kind of romance story ends were both lovers die? I just can't wrap my mind around this."

Bella smiled, "They were young, and in love Marc, so tell me are you in love?"

"With myself," Marco said with a smirk, "You took longer than two hours, got held up?"

Bella laughed, "You could say that, two more hunters came though."

"Really?" Marco asked becoming more interested.

"Yep, Allen and Marie," Bella said, "I don't like Marie, she told me I didn't seem ruthless like the rumors said."

Marco laughed loudly, "It's because you look innocent. I mean I look like a reaper, you look like a normal teenage girl. This is why at first look, people assume, I'm the evil twin."

Bella smiled, "Are you saying that I'm the evil twin?"

"I'm not saying you're the good twin," Marco answered with a smile.

"Do you think we're naturally evil," Bella asked, "Being Death's kids, does that make us evil by nature?"

Marco looked at Bella, and saw she was being serious, "No, our father isn't evil, and our mother wasn't evil, we're not evil. We just do what needs to be done."

"I don't know, I killed those men easily, I killed Victoria, Abby, Damon, Stefan Elena, all without the blink of an eye or guilt," Bella said.

"We kill because we have a reason to. We're the children of death Izzy, we're meant to kill. We're not evil, but we're not completely good. We do what needs to be done. We are meant to keep the balance on Earth, and protect those we care about." Marco said.

"How come I always lose my cool, and you never seem to," Bella asked curiously, she had never seen Marco get angry. =

"You lose your anger because the people you care about the most get hurt. I would get angry too, but if we're both angry who would calm us down. I'm going to always be there for you, I don't let my anger get to me because I need to be there for you. I know that by the off chance that one day I do let my anger get to me, you'll be there." Marco said, "So, I heard you have a date?"

"I should've known you were eaves dropping," Bella said.

"More like mind reading," Marco said with a grin, "I know where he's taking you."

"Where?" Bella asked.

Marco smiled and stood up, "You're just going to have to wait for tomorrow to know."


	14. Chapter 14: The Date

Author's Note

So the next chapter will probably be a bit of a time skip to the Volturi chapters to come, I should mention in these chapters there won't be much of the original appearances. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella woke up to Marco shaking her awake. "Bella! Bella! It's seven and your date is at 8! You have an hour."

Bella groaned, "Marc, I love you, I do, but if you don't let me sleep, I am going to stab you."

Marco laughed, "I'm not joking Izzy, it's 7am and you have a date in an hour."

"Who has a date so early," Bella complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"The person you've been pining over for a while," Marco said.

"I was not pining!" Bella exclaimed to her brother.

"Were too," Marco said, "I thought you were going to start writing cheesy poems about heartbreak."

Bella laughed and shoved Marco as she got out of bed, "How can you be such a jerk?"

"Because I'm your brother and I'm allowed to be like this," Marco said, "I'll see you down stairs."

"Hey! Make me something to eat," Bella yelled as Marco left.

"Evil twin here, I don't do the whole cooking thing unless I need to," Marco yelled back. Bella laughed and went to shower and change.

Coming down the stairs Bella smelled breakfast, "Did you cook?"

"You asked, I complied with your demand," Marco said setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"I would've settled for a muffin and a cup of coffee," Bella said with a smile as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Should've just said so earlier in the morning," Marco said, he looked at the kitchen clock and saw it was only 10 minutes until Bella's date came for her. "Excited?"

Bella laughed, "Its more happiness than being excited. What do you think about me dating Klaus?"

"Will my opinion make a difference?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella shrugged, "I just want to know."

"I think he makes you happy, I think he's a hell of a lot better choice than Edward ever was. I think he lets you do what you need to while Edward would be the overprotective asshole. I think that he likes you just as much as you do him," Marco answered finishing off the food on his plate. He got up and walked to the door. Bella watched him curiously, but continued to eat her breakfast in peace. Bella heard Marco open the door and she knew Klaus was here.

"Hello Klaus," Marco said using his big brother voice.

"Hello Marco," Klaus said, "Is Bella ready?"

"She is, but I have a few questions first," Marco said and paused for a second, "Older brother duty and all."

"Go ahead and ask then," Klaus said. Bella listened intently in the kitchen curiously wanting to know what Marco was going to ask.

"Why did the chicken cross the road," Marco asked trying to keep his tone straight and the smile off his face. Bella laughed and walked to where her brother was.

"To get away from you," Bella said pushing Marco out of the way, "Good morning Klaus."

"Good morning Bella, you look beautiful," Klaus said with a grin.

"We should get going," Bella said looking at Klaus with a grin. "Goodbye Marc."

"Now Bella, it was rude to not let him answer the question," Marco said.

"It was stupid for you to think that I'd actually let him answer," Bella said, "I thought you were doing some big brother duties, not asking ridiculous questions."

"Well, I've never been against your possible relationship with Klaus, so why would I start now," Marco asked, "Have fun kids, return her by curfew."

"I don't have curfew," Bella said.

"You do now," Marco said, "I want a re-match."

Bella grinned, "Goodbye Marco." Marco waved as Klaus opened the door to his car so Bella could get in. Klaus got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Where are we going," Bella asked as she looked out the window trying to figure out where they were headed.

"Are you curious to know?" Klaus asked in smirk.

"I am, are you going to tell me?" Bella asked as she looked at Klaus's reflection in her window. She smiled as she saw him smirk again.

"No," Klaus said, "But, I can tell you that I think you will enjoy it."

-Page Break-

It was 12 in the afternoon and after hours of driving, Bella and Klaus arrived in front of an amusement park, "An amusement park?"

Klaus nodded, "Your brother let it slip into my mind that you've never been to one, so I saw this one was the closest one so I thought you might enjoy this."

Bella smiled at Klaus, "I would've enjoyed sitting in the park with you, but now that we're here, let's go get on some rides."

Klaus smiled and let Bella pull him with her to different rides and games.

"Don't pout, they rig these games so it's hard to win them," Bella said as she stood next to Klaus in front of a game station.

"I don't pout Isabella," Klaus said as he walked away from the game stand with Bella.

Bella smiled, she liked it when he said her full name, "You do to! It's what you're doing right now."

Klaus wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled as she pulled away, "That doesn't prove you don't pout."

"It doesn't, but I was hoping that you would drop the subject," Klaus said with a smirk, "Maybe if I just try a bit harder." Klaus kissed Bella again this time pinning her against the nearby wall.

A wolf whistle from behind them caused them to pull apart, Klaus and Bella smirked and walked away ignoring the two teenagers who had whistled. Klaus got to a dart throwing stand and decided to give it a try feeling confident he would when in this stand.

Bella smiled as she looked at him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm determined to get you something to remember this day by," Klaus said as he gave Bella a wink before throwing the darts. Each one landing on its intended target. Bella smiled as the man handed Klaus a large plush monkey in a banana suit. Klaus handed it to Bella.

"I love it thank you," Bella said as she leaned up on her toes and gave Klaus a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad," Klaus said glad to see Bella was enjoying herself with him.

"Let's go take a picture in that booth over there," Bella said as she took Klaus's hand in hers and walked to the booth. She sat in Klaus's lap as the picture was being taken. Bella looked at the picture and laughed, "You were supposed to be looking at the camera."

"You more entertaining to watch," Klaus said simply as he took a copy of the picture and placed it in his wallet for safekeeping, "Come on, I made us dinner plans."

"You know, you don't have to eat for me," Bella said as she walked back to the car with Klaus.

"Maybe I really am hungry and want food," Klaus said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "You mean you're hungry and you want blood."

Klaus chuckled, "No, now stop trying to get me to change my mind. I had some blood this morning so I'm fine to eat."

Bella nodded and took Klaus's hand as they walked back to the car.

-Page Break-

"Hey Jeremy," Marco said as Jeremy took a seat across from him at the Grill.

"Hey Marc," Jeremy said, "Where's Bella?"

"On a date," Marco said as he ate a fry.

"Whoa, since when does Bella date?" Jeremy asked as he stole a fry.

"Since Klaus asked her," Marco said with shrug, "How are things at your house?"

"Elena is Elena. She insists she's in love with Stefan, yet she still has feelings for Damon. It's a bit tiring to be around. Bonnie is trying to get her to stop dating at all. Oh, but you should know something about Caroline," Jeremy said, "It concerns Bella."

"Good or bad?" Marco asked.

"Could be both," Jeremy said, "The Girls had a sleepover, and they talked pretty loudly, so I was able to hear some of what they were saying. Caroline thinks she's in love with Klaus, ever since the ball she said she's seen him in a whole new light or something. She even broke up with Tyler so that she could be with Klaus."

Marco groaned, "I told him it was a bad idea. I guess I should tell Bella, but I doubt Caroline actually loves Klaus, she probably likes the whole danger vibe he has."

"If that was true, wouldn't she go after you? I mean you are the son of death and everything, you beat Klaus in the danger department," Jeremy said.

Marco laughed, "You heard?"

"I did, Elena was going on and on about it. Did Bella really kill her along with the Salvatore's?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Marco nodded, "They took Rebekah, and Bella protects those she cares about. Damon went after her, and then Stefan, she would've left Elena alone if Elena hadn't been stupid and given Bella a vervain shot. It tipped Bella over the edge and she killed her."

"I really want to defend Elena, but I just don't see Bella doing something like that without a reason," Jeremy said with sigh, "So tell me, can you fly like Bella?"

"Yes, but Bella is a bit faster than me," Marco said with a shrug, "But don't tell her I admitted it."

Jeremy chuckled, "You guys haven't known each other for long, but you seem so close to each other."

"It's a twin thing," Marco said, "We spend a lot of time together and we trust each other."

"Elena Bonnie and the Salvatore's don't really like that we're friends," Jeremy said with a frustrated sigh.

"I can see why, Bella and I don't seem like the safest people to be around," Marco said.

Jeremy laughed lightly, "I was turned into a vampire and was being hunted down by a hybrid. Bella didn't even know me yet she saved me. She fought off the hybrid, and turned me back into a human while making sure I got home okay. I can't help but trust you guys, I just want them to give it up. They even argue with me about being friends with Rebekah."

"They just don't like the idea of you being in potential danger," Marco said, "I wouldn't take it to heart. Elena is your sister after all, she only wants the best."

"I guess, but it can get a bit annoying," Jeremy said taking another fry. The door chimed and Rebekah walked in with her brothers Kol and Henrik.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?" Rebekah asked.

"Not at all," Marco said making room for the two while Kol just grabbed another chair.

"What were you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena being a pain for Jeremy," Marco said with a smirk.

Jeremy laughed, "That pretty much sums it up, did you come here for dinner?"

"No, we were out and we decided to stop by here and get something to drink," Rebekah says.

"Speaking of drinks," Kol said as he got up and walked to the bar. Marco turned to Rebekah

"How are you all doing?" Marco asked.

"Do you know, it's entertaining watching four vampires trying to do things at human speed," Henrik said with a smirk.

"We've been helping Henrik get ready for this time period more, and we were teaching him how to do things, so we had to make sure we did them at human speed so he could understand," Rebekah explained.

"Have you learned how to use a skateboard?" Jeremy asked Henrik.

"No, but while we're on this subject, what's a skateboard," Henrik asked Jeremy. They fell into a conversation about skateboards as Kol came back with a bottle of whiskey.

"They let you bring that to this table?" Jeremy asked.

Kol laughed, "Not everyone wears Vervain, so who wants a drink and before you ask Henrik, no." Kol sit a soda in front of Henrik.

"I have to be the one driving and I rather not put our brother in danger," Rebekah said.

"What about you Marco?" Kol asked pouring a glass.

"Sure," Marco said with a shrug as he took a glass from Kol.

"Can you get drunk?" Kol asked Marco.

"I can, but it would take a lot more than just a glass," Marco said as he drowned his glass.

"Already tried?" Kol asked.

Marco nodded, "Bella and I have seen how much it takes each of us to get drunk."

"Right, were is that lovely sister of yours?" Kol asked.

"She's on a date with Klaus," Marco answered.

"I told you!" Rebekah and Henrik said at the same time to Kol.

"Hmm… I thought you were joking, Nik isn't one for dating," Kol said, "I wonder why he never mentioned that was what he was going to be doing today."

"Because you're a jerk and would've been making remarks about it all day," Rebekah said.

Henrik smiled, "It all also has to do with the fact that he probably wanted Elle to himself today."

"Were are your other brothers?" Jeremy asked.

"They went hunting for my brother's long lost slut," Rebekah said with disgust.

"I take it you don't like her?" Marco asked.

"Bekah despises her," Kol said, "She believes that Sage only uses our brother."

"I only saw her when she got close to Nik, but she did seem to love Finn," Henrik mentioned

"So she has a hatred for Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"Nik daggered Finn 900 years ago," Kol said, "Sage has been waiting for him to be undaggered since. According to her Nik took her one true love and the reason for her existence away from her."

"Utter rubbish!" Rebekah said, "She never loved him! She only faked being in love with him!"

"You can't fake love," Jeremy said.

"Yes you can!" Rebekah, Henrik and Marco said at the same time.

"Did you rehearse that?" Kol asked.

"No, but we've all heard a story," Marco said referring to Bella, "Love is an emotion."

"If you can fake sadness, fear, and happiness, you can fake love," Rebekah finished for Marco.

"You all seem set on this motion," Kol said, "Care to explain?"

"Not our story to tell," Henrik said, "Although, going to back to our conversation about skateboards, can I get one?"

-Page Break-

Marco got home and walked to his room, he passed Bella's room to see Klaus and Bella in a passionate kiss on her bed. "You know the saying get a room, well when you get a room, you usually have to close the door too." Marco closed the door and continued to his room to shower.

Getting out of the shower in his pajamas Marco saw Bella reading one of his horror stories. "What are you reading?"

"_The Haunting of Hill House_," Bella responds, "Not really seeing the appeal."

"Of course not," Marco said, "Try something else."

"I will," Bella said as she put the book back on his book shelf, "I'm worried."

"About?" Marco asked.

"Charlie." Bella said, "People are hearing about us, they're going to come after us, after him. After graduation, I want to put Isabella Swan to rest. I want to fake my death."

"What brought this on?" Marco asked looking at his sister a bit surprised.

"The hunters, one of them said something about finding a way to kill me," Bella said, "I know it's not possible, but it doesn't mean that she won't try using Charlie. If everyone thinks I died, then they'd know Charlie was left alone, and I no longer as Isabella reaper have anything to do with him. My life won't be connected to his so he should be okay."

"If you want to do this then we will," Marco said, "But if we do, you have to stay out of Charlie's life for good," Marco said.

"I know and I will," Bella said, "I'll just occasionally keep an eye on him to make sure he's doing okay. I men he has Liz now so he won't be completely alone."

"I need to tell you something," Marco said as he sat on the bed next to Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Caroline," Marco said, "Jeremy told me she heard her tell Elena that she believes she's in love with Klaus. She even went as far as breaking up with Tyler so the two of them could be together."

Bella groaned, "This is Klaus's fault for letting her think he fancied her."

"What are you going to do?" Marco asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, "Let the chips fall where they may."


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome To Italy

Author's Note

Really sorry for such a late update, it's been like a month, but school is almost over in 2 weeks so I'll be posting more once it's over. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

-Sometime Later, Leaving to Volterra-

Bella finished packing her bags and took them downstairs by the door. She walked back to Marco's room and sat down on his bed.

"You ready yet?" Bella asked as Marco walked into his room, his eyes roaming over his room searching for something he needed to pack.

"Just about ready, have you seen my laptop?" Marco asked as he continued to look around the room.

"I already packed it with mine," Bella replied.

Marco nodded, "Are you going to go say goodbye to Nicky poo."

Bella laughed, "Nicky Poo?"

"I imagine that would be something you call him," Marco said with a shrug as he finished packing his things.

"No, that just sounds ridiculous besides I'm not five," Bella said, "A week right? We won't have to stay any longer correct?"

"One week, if you feel uncomfortable I booked us rooms at a nearby hotel as a backup plan in case it gets too weird being in the castle," Marco said as he picked up his suitcases and went to put them beside Bella's. Charlie came out of the living room towards the two.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you two to the airport?" Charlie asked.

Bella kissed her dad's cheek, "We can do it ourselves, no reason to go out of your way for this.

"Keep an eye on each other, come back to me in one piece," Charlie said.

"Will do dad," Bella said as she gave Charlie a hug goodbye and carried her bags to the car. Marco followed after he said his goodbyes to Charlie. Bella put her bags in the car, but before she could close the trunk Klaus pulled up with Rebekah Henrik and Kol.

"Ah, darling Bella, I'm awfully sad to see you go," Kol said as he walked up to Bella and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I can just see the pain in your expression Kol," Bella said with a roll of her eyes as she closed the trunk of the car.

"Kol, I suggest you politely remove that arm of yours from Bella before I remove it for you," Klaus said to his brother.

Kol laughed, "Ah, forgot you were with my brother darling."

"How could you forget, they're always on each other," Rebekah said with a smirk.

Marco laughed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wish you luck in whatever you're leaving to do," Kol said as he stepped away from Bella and walked to Marco. Klaus put his arm around Bella and held her close to him.

"We're going on a mission," Marco said, "We have to meet some people and then help them out a bit."

"I really don't understand why you won't mention the real reason you're leaving," Rebekah said.

Bella looked at Marco, who smirked at her, "Well, we're going to go to Volterra Italy to visit the Volturi. Then we're going to help them with a newborn problem that's headed their way."

Klaus looked at Bella laughed, "You seem oddly happy to be going near cold ones again."

"Well, since my last experience with them wasn't all to kind, I think this will be better," Bella said with a grin.

"By better, you mean you get to kill these cold ones," Kol said with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "Exactly! Who knew you could be so smart Kol."

Henrik laughed, "I really want to see you fight one day."

"None of us have ever seen you fight," Rebekah mentioned.

"When you get back, I want a match," Kol announced, "With either of you."

"I'm up for it," Marco said with a shrug of his shoulders, "But it might be harder to convince Izzy."

"I thought you loved to fight," Kol turned to Bella.

"I do, but only with people I can stab repeatedly," Bella said, "And end up killing, the only exception is Marco, and that's because I can't kill him,"

"When we get back, and if you still want to see Bella fight, I'll spar with her," Marco said, "I need to practice my skills anyway."

Everyone said goodbye to Bella and Marco as they left to the airport. Bella was fidgeting in her seat, she couldn't pull her mind away from thinking about Caroline. She wanted Klaus and now with Bella being gone it would give her time to make a move on him.

"Stop thinking so hard," Marco told Bella as he drove pulling her out of her thoughts.

Bella sighed, "Its Caroline I can feel she's planning something Marc, and by the feeling I'm getting it's not a good thing."

"You're afraid that without you in town, Caroline will try to get to Klaus," Marco stated. Bella nodded

"You know what, I'm being paranoid, nothing will happen. I trust Klaus. Anyway, so when is Aro expecting us?" Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"I told him the time we would be landing and he would be sending some of his guard to accompany us back to the castle," Marco said. Bella nodded.

"We're going to be sleeping, and they're all going to be wide awake, do you know how awkward that's going to be?" Bella said with a shiver thinking back to Edward and how he used to watch her, "They could be watching us and we wouldn't know, it would be like Edward all over again."

"I have extra reservations if it bothers you," Marco said.

"I can just imagine one of the guard's standing in the room watching over us," Bella said with a shudder, "I will not be held responsible if I kill them."

Marco laughed at his sister and continued to drive to the airport. Their trip to Volterra began today.

-Page Break-

"Stupid Cold Ones," Bella muttered in anger, they had been standing in front of the airport for over an hour and there was still no sign of the guards that were supposed to take them back to the castle.

"I agree, come on, I got us a taxi," Marco said as he pointed to a taxi that had just arrived for them. Bella nodded and followed him to the taxi. They put their bags in the trunk of the taxi and headed off to the Volterra castle.

"I wonder what their excuse would be," Bella said to her brother.

"Maybe they forgot," Marco said with a smirk.

"Yes, because we all know it's possible for a vampire to forget anything," Bella replied with an eye roll.

"They'll probably just excuse that they didn't get the correct timing," Marco said, "Either way this won't look kindly in their favor."

Bella sighed and rested her head on Marco's shoulders, "Cold ones are stupid." Bella said with a tired tone.

Marco laughed, "We'll be there in a few minutes, and then we can lash out at them for making us stand in front of the airport like idiots for over an hour."

The taxi finally came to a stop at the Volterra castle. Marco existed to get the bags while Bella stayed in the taxi to pay the driver.

"Are you sure you want to come here miss? People always go in, but few ever come out, it can be a scary place in there," The driver said as he tried doing the math to give Bella the change.

Bella smiled, "I don't get scared easily. Keep the change. Thanks for the ride." Bella stepped out as Marco closed the trunk of the taxi giving the driver the signal to leave. Bella grabbed her bags and looked to Marco. "You ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Marco said as they began to walk to the front of the Volterra Castle. Marco walked in first, and stopped at the front desk where the secretary Gianna was sitting.

"May I help you with something," She asked with an all too cheery tone. Bella rolled her eyes as she saw the girl batting her eyelashes at Marco. It was almost laughable the thought of Marco ending up with someone who worked for the Volturi, and not only that, but Marco was very peculiar with the type of girl he ended up with.

"We're Isaac and Marcella Reaper," Marco said, Bella stared at him, why would he be using the names they don't go by.

_They don't have to know our common names here, we're just here on a job for a week, and going by our other names makes it easier for us to separate Reaper life and non-reaper life _–Marco said telepathically to Bella seeing the confusion on Bella's face.

_Technically we're reapers wherever we go_ –Bella replied with a smirk at her brother

_Yes, but back in Mystic Falls, we have a different life, a life resembling a human life. Here, we're on a mission, nothing else matters but getting the job finished._ – Marco

_Alright, guess I'll be going by Marcella here. Let's get this over with Zac, the secretary is staring at us like we're crazy –_ Bella

"You're the Reaper twins?" Gianna said, "Oh my! I forgot to send Jane and Alec to get you at the airport. I'm terribly sorry! Marcella and Isaac correct? Aro didn't give me any names, he said he didn't know them. We've only known you as Reapers. Jane and Alec will be here shortly to escort you to your rooms, again I'm very sorry for forgetting to send them to get you."

"Maybe next time they give the job to someone more qualified to remember such things," Marco commented. Bella froze as for the first time since Jeremy she got a death vision, but this time it was about Gianna who was being drained by Aro and then someone who seemed to be her mate dying to protect her.

Bella smiled the receptionist, "I understand, and we will not mention this to Aro, we wouldn't want to put you in any harm. We'll be waiting over there for our guides to appear." Bella took Marco's arm and led him off to the opposite direction. They stood in front of the picture on the wall.

"Why did you promise her that we weren't going to tell Aro, that's exactly what I was planning," Marco said in a whisper only Bella would hear.

"I got a death vision Zac," Bella said, "Aro was going to kill her, for what she had done, and she's mated to one of the guards. It would've been beyond cruel, and an awful start to our visit."

"Whatever you say Marcy," Marco replied.

_It's strange not to hear you call me Marc, and not being able to call you Izzy_ –Marco

Bella smiled, _Marc, Zac, they both end with a C, and Marcy and Izzy both end with a Y, so it isn't much different. _

"Are you the reaper twins?" A deep voice said from behind Marco and Bella. They turned to face two vampires.

"We are," Marco said, "I'm Isaac and this Marcella. You are?"

"This is Jane and I'm Alec," Alec answered holding out his hand for Bella. Alec kissed Bella's hand and then shook Marco's hand. Jane stood frozen glaring at Bella with a menacing stare.

"Let me lead you to your rooms, I expect the flight must've been tiring," Alec said as he politely took the bags from Bella and led them to their rooms. Marco glared at Alec, but followed listening closely to his thoughts as they went.

"This room is for you Marcella, and the room right beside it is for Isaac. There is a connecting door that leads from one room to the other. There are separate bathrooms, and this floor of the castle is empty, Aro thought it would be best to give you both your privacy." Alec said.

Bella forced a smile, "Thank you Alec, Isaac and I are going to get freshened up and then we will meet the kings."

"I will go notify them, it was a pleasure to meet you both," Alec said he gave a slight bow and left. Jane gave them a goodbye nod and a slight bow before leaving after Alec. Bella and Marco entered their rooms. Bella sighed, the room was lavishly done and everything seemed over the top and too extravagant for her taste.

"They're trying to butter us up," Marco said using the door that connected their rooms, "Too bad they didn't know that neither one of us is into the royal life as much as they think we are."

"I guess they haven't gotten the memo," Bella said, "I'm going to go change into some new clothes, you should too."

"Alright, but after we meet with the kings we need to talk," Marco said. Bella nodded, she knew Marco must've read something in someone's thoughts he didn't enjoy.

Bella quickly changed and put her dirty clothes away, she stepped out of the bathroom brushing her hair and found Marco on her bed in all black clothing.

"Really, do we have to match?" Bella said looking down at what she was wearing. She was in black V-neck shirt with black jeans and black heeled boots.

"It's what twins do Marcy, now come on let's go," Marco said standing up. Bella noticed how serious he was being. She became more serious herself, she put up her guard and walked out of the room with her brother.

The castle grew silent with every step they took. Everyone was aware of the power that the two Reapers had, and they wanted to respect that. Bella and Marco stood beside each other as they stood in front of the doors leading to the kings. The doors opened slowly revealing to the kings the Reaper twins.

Marco and Bella walked in together, they both walked with grace, confidence and power, and by the looks that they were getting, it was noticeable how much power they held.

"Aro," Marco and Bella greeted at the same time.

"Marcella! Isaac! How lovely it is to finally meet you in person!" Aro said coming off his throne to stand before them. He took Bella's hand and kissed it before shaking Marco's hand. Both twins knew this was only to test if he could read them. Aro finished introducing them to his elite guard and his brothers.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Marco said with a stern voice, "I think it's time we talk about this newborn problem. My father has sent us because the army is too large and too strong for just your guards to handle. My sister and I are more than capable of taken on the problem by ourselves, but if you wish to have some of your guard join us we wouldn't have a problem with it." Marco looked at the kings and then to his sister.

"We will give you our best fighters, it would be unfair for us to leave you to face a newborn army on your own," Aro said.

"We are more than capable to fight an army on our own, to be honest it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for just one of us to kill them off. Together we could do it in no time," Bella said, "My brother was only suggesting so you don't feel excluded in the fight, but if you do not wish to harm any of your guard we understand."

"Do you know when the attack should be taking place?" Aro asked.

"Our father didn't mention a specific date, but we know it'll be within the next few days. Marcella and I are always well prepared, we have reason to believe that they wouldn't want to draw suspicion to themselves, so it would have to take place during night time. My sister and I will sleep during the day in order to keep watch at night time," Marco said.

"It sounds like you have this all figured out," Aro commented.

"It's always safe to have a plan," Bella replied.

"My sister and I are going to head into town for a quick perimeter sweep we want to know the land of where we are." Marco said.

"Would you like for one of the guard to accompany you," Aro asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, we would like to do this alone without any interference," Marco said, "We will return before dark." Marco turned to Bella and together they walked out. They walked straight out of the castle, and used their speed to run into the city. They stopped when they reached a Café. They both ordered coffee and muffins and sat together in a table by the corner.

"What has you so serious," Bella asked her brother.

"Alec, Jane and Aro," Marco said, "Their planning something Marcy, and not something we want to be a part of. "

"Alright, I figured as much with the death stares Jane was giving me, so what was she planning," Bella said becoming more serious.

"Aro has sent the twins to be our personal shadows," Marco said, "They're to befriend us so that when it comes time to leave we will choose to stay and be close to our friends. Aro assumed that we were loners and that we didn't have a life outside of being reapers. He even went as far as to tell them to do whatever it takes so that one of us falls in love with one of them. By the way Jane was acting, it's going to be Alec. He's going to try everything he can to get close to you, and try to get you to fall in love with him Marcy."

Bella shivered, "Going to be hard when I'm with Klaus."

"I know, but doesn't mean it's going to stop him from trying. To them all we have is each other, that's why they sent the other pair of twins. He thought it'd give us someone to relate, make us become closer to them." Marco said.

Bella groaned, "By the vision I got, Aro isn't forgiving. If they mess this up they'll be punished, and severely. Maybe that's why Jane was glaring at me, her brother was being forced to do something he didn't want to do."

Marco nodded, "I believe so too, so for our stay here, we have to be on our guard, they're going to try everything to get us to stay. Aro wants us because it would make him all powerful. There would be no enemies against him if he has us with him. We're weapons to him, and he wants us at all costs."

Bella nodded, "We can't go to the hotel it would put the castle in danger. We have to stay there and keep the kings and the guards alive."

"This is going to be a long week," Marco said.

Bella nodded, "Long indeed."

"Are you going to call Klaus?" Marco asked.

"No, I'll probably just message him, if someone hears us, Aro would be able to track us to him," Bella replied.

"Still worried about Caroline," Marco asked.

"No, I know Klaus, and I know our relationship will be fine," Bella said with a smile, "We're in Italy, come on let's go get some souvenirs for Charlie."


End file.
